Convictions
by Maellia
Summary: Sasuke est seul et en fuite. Sa vie et brisée et il n'attend plus rien. Un homme lui propose une deuxième chance s'il répond au plan. Il devra faire équipe avec ce qu'il considère comme de "vrais" criminels. Mais le travail d'équipe ne fonctionne pas, ce qu'il faut ce sont des convictions communes. Qui choisir d'être : le héros, le justicier, ou le monstre ? Team Hebi - Suige-Kari
1. Chapter 1

Le bâtiment noir contrastait avec la neige immaculée. Dans cette immense étendue blanche tout semblait se rejoindre autour d'une longue plainte. C'était celle de la glace qui craquait par endroit. A l'intérieur de la bâtisse il n'y avait que le bruit de quelques pas et de portes qui grincent. Juugo était à l'intérieur, accompagné par des soldats armés qui l'escortaient de part et d'autre. Ils longèrent tous les couloirs sans qu'aucun ne dise quelque chose. Le jeune homme avait les mains liées derrière le dos. Il était plus large et beaucoup plus grands que ses geôliers. Il avait les épaules carrées et le visage fermé. Son dos nu était pareil à une plaine vallonnée, et ses bras ressemblaient a des chênes centenaires tant ils étaient musclés. Il se laissa faire docilement quand parfois les gardes le pressaient un peu. Un des deux blagua sur lui et Juugo ne répliqua rien. Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le sol trembla légèrement, puis tout s'intensifia. Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent sous l'incompréhension, et Juugo fut le premier à réagir. Les liens n'étaient pas assez forts pour retenir ses deux bras puissants et il n'eut aucun mal à s'en défaire. Avec force il frappa de son coude le garde à sa gauche. Il empoigna le suivant afin de le cogner contre le mur. Les deux hommes ne se relevèrent pas et Juugo ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour repartir d'où il venait. Il s'appliqua à se souvenir du chemin. Les couloirs étaient tortueux, sombres et se ressemblaient tous. Le sol tremblait de plus en plus et le bruit s'accentua. Soudain tout sembla tonner. Derrière lui Juugo remarqua que la prison s'affaissa en laissant apparaitre la vallée glacée. Le blizzard fit frissonner Juugo qui se pressa. La neige s'était écroulée en dessous de la bâtisse, ce qui avait broyé les fondations. Maintenant c'était tout le bâtiment qui allait glisser et sombrer dans la glace. Le jeune homme bifurqua plusieurs fois. Mais le sol se dérobait de plus en plus vite et semblait même rattraper le prisonnier. Finalement il aperçut une échappatoire. Alors que Juugo allait se faire aspirer dans le vide, il réussit à sauter en dehors de la zone d'éboulement. En effet le reste de la prison avait été construit sur l'amont d'un roc. Les pieds pendants dans le vide, Juugo regarda partir ce qui aurait pu être l'endroit où il aurait passé le reste de sa vie.

Tous les mondains de la capitale avaient revêtu ses plus beaux habits afin de fêter l'anniversaire du propriétaire de la demeure. Ce dernier prononçait un discours que personne n'entendait. Tout n'était qu'une explosion de couleurs et de bijoux fringants. Les invités bavardaient de tout et de rien. Dans le banquet on avait mis à disposition des petites bouchées, des coupes de champagne et autres friandises afin d'égayer la soirée. Karin ne devait pas être là. Elle ne faisait pas partie de cette société dorée et prétentieuse. Néanmoins, elle s'y mélangeait avec habilité. Elle se faufilait, un verre à la main entre les familles et les amis. Elle faisait mine d'écouter, l'air de rien, ce que disait le propriétaire. Finalement, elle s'arrêta juste devant la tribune, et le vieil homme finit de parler. Il se retira, tandis que parallèlement, Karin finissait son verre afin de le poser sur une table. Discrètement, elle passa son doigt sur l'extérieur du verre, afin de balayer le rouge à lèvre qu'elle y avait laissé. Ceci fait, elle suivit le détenteur des lieux sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Elle arriva devant les portes de la maison, interdites d'accès. Les gardes à l'entrée lui refusèrent l'entrée comme elle s'y attendait.

« Très bien, alors je vais y aller… » Dit-elle en faisant mine de partir.

Au dernier moment elle se retourna, et envoya son poing dans la figure d'un garde tandis qu'elle neutralisa l'autre avec un coup de pied.

« Quand même. » Finit-elle.

Elle enjamba les deux corps et elle passa la porte. Ses talons claquèrent sèchement sur le parquet vernis et le Daimyo l'entendit. Il se retourna vers elle. Il n'avait jamais vu cette chevelure flamboyante dans son village, aussi, il se méfia.

« Oui, Mademoiselle ? »

Elle s'avança vers lui à pas feutré.

« Mon employeur m'envoie pour vous demander une requête… » Lui dit-elle.

« Mais quel genre de requête ? »

Elle ne lui laissa pas dire un mot de plus qu'elle le frappa au menton. Sous le coup celui-ci tomba à genoux en se tenant le bas du visage. Elle l'assomma en faisant tomber sa longue jambe sur sa nuque. Enfin, elle se pencha vers lui, sortit une seringue de sa poche et lui préleva un peu de sang.

« Ce genre-ci. »

Puis elle délaissa le corps pour s'en aller comme elle était venue.

Mais quelqu'un l'avait remarquée. Karin ne l'avait pas vu car il était tapi dans l'ombre. Quand elle passa devant lui, il crut qu'elle allait le voir. Aussi il avait retenu son souffle l'espace d'un instant. Puis, finalement, la rousse passa sans rien voir. Le jeune homme sortit de l'ombre et continua de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de son champ de vision. C'était un homme grand avec un physique carré. En ces lieux ce n'était qu'un inconnu comme elle. Il n'appartenait pas à ses grandes familles. Il avait quitté la sienne, et maintenant, il ne cherchait pas à la remplacer. Il était simplement curieux et perdu. C'était un criminel, et il n'y avait plus rien qui le retenait, et rien qui l'attendait. Il était complètement seul.

Intrigué par ce qu'il avait vu, il décida de suivre la jeune fille. A la longue, Sasuke trouva que ce fût une chose aisée. C'était comme si la rousse se laissait suivre, mais Sasuke ne la croyait pas aussi maligne pour détecter sa présence. Avec toutes ces années de fuites et de cavale il avait appris à se rendre invisible. Il était derrière elle depuis maintenant quelques jours.

Karin avait toujours aimé qu'on soit galant avec elle. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'elle appréciait le plus, même si au final ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. C'était quelque chose fait par des personnes qui ont du gout. Aussi elle sourit quand on lui ouvrit la porte d'un grand hall. On l'escorta jusque dans un bureau. Les deux personnes qui l'avaient menée jusqu'ici restèrent près de la porte tandis que Karin s'assit sur une chaise en bois. C'était une belle pièce. Le sol, recouvert de parquet en teck avait été nappé d'un grand tapis persan. Tous les meubles étaient faits du même bois massif. Parfois elle se moquait du gout des hommes riches. Eux qui s'étaient battu pour la modernité, dans leur usines et dans leurs affaires, s'arrachaient à prix d'or un meuble centenaire. Un homme était assis en face d'elle. Derrière lui, il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin sans doute plus grand que la nuit ne laissait voir. L'homme assis en face de la rousse mit les mains sur la table. Elles étaient ridées, et tachées par des petites marques jaunâtres ce qui témoignait de l'âge de l'homme.

« Alors ? »

La jeune femme sortit une petite fiole de sa pochette noire et la tendit à l'homme.

« Joli travail. »

« Et ce que je veux ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Et bien accordons nous à dire que sur ce point, il y a un petit désaccord. »

Karin sourit et déclara :

« J'imagine qu'il vous faudra le vrai sang de ce monsieur pour vos petites expériences, Orochimaru ? »

Le vieil homme blêmit, ouvrit la fiole et la vida sur le bureau. La garce n'avait mis que de l'eau. Il fit un signe aux hommes derrière qui avancèrent d'un pas. Dans son dos Karin entendit le cliquetis d'une arme à feu.

« Je pourrais le prendre sur ton cadavre ou tu pourrais me le donner maintenant. »

« Et ce que tu me dois, j'imagine que je n'ai qu'à aller le chercher dans ton entrepôt ? »

Le vieil homme parut surpris, mais Karin n'attendit pas un instant de plus. Elle empoigna sa chaise et enfonça d'un geste sec le pied en bois dans celui du garde qui s'avançait déjà. Toujours face à Orochimaru elle neutralisa le deuxième homme en le frappant dans le tibia avec la chaise. Enfin elle empoigna la nuque du vieil homme et le cogna contre son bureau. Les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent à la volée, et Karin sauta par-dessus le bureau afin de s'en servir en guise de défense. Le corps inerte d'Orochimaru tomba à côté d'elle. Toujours cachée par le bureau en bois elle soutira la propre arme du vieil homme. Alors que les pas des gardes se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, elle souffla un coup afin d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Alors qu'elle vit une jambe à sa gauche elle se leva prestement, frappa son possesseur avec force dans la mâchoire et tira vers le second homme. La balle l'atteignit en plein dans la tête et le tua sur le coup. Finalement, elle décida d'en finir et frappa la baie vitrée de son talon. Sous le choc la vitre se brisa nette, et Karin sortit sans perdre un instant. Elle regarda derrière elle avant de s'enfuir, et elle remarqua un homme à la peau blanchâtre et aux cheveux clair. Il était au milieu des autres hommes et s'avançaient lentement vers le bureau comme s'il ne cherchait pas vraiment à l'interpeller.

Sasuke avait tout vu depuis sa cachette. La fille était douée et maligne. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'ils allaient la tuer, mais finalement elle avait renversé habilement la situation en sa faveur. Il n'avait pas entendu la conversation et n'avait pas vu les petits détails. Sasuke descendit de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était caché lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille partait. Soudain, il se cacha derrière l'arbre. Un homme aux cheveux clairs s'était avancé dehors. Il avait enjambé la baie vitrée brisée mais n'avança pas plus. Il entendit l'un des hommes parler :

« Mais Suigetsu on va pas chercher cette peste ? »

« Non de toute façon, quand elle atteindra là-bas, elle se fera tuer, donc je vais pas perdre mon temps… »

En terminant sur cela le jeune homme retourna sur ses pas, laissant à Sasuke la possibilité de s'en aller. Ce dernier, prit d'admiration pour la rousse, décida de la suivre et de l'avertir.

Il retrouva très vite sa trace. Elle logeait dans un petit hôtel, niché dans une ruelle étroite. Sasuke n'était pas passé par l'accueil et avait simplement escaladé la façade jusqu'à arriver au balcon de la chambre de la jeune fille. La fenêtre était, par chance, ouverte. Il y avait juste d'épais rideaux qui protégeaient la chambre de la fraicheur de la nuit. L'endroit était exigu, et sentait le parfum de la rousse. Du musc. Bien masculin pour une femme. C'était sombre aussi, avec des teinte chaleureuses. Les draps sur le lit avaient été retournés, et au-dessus il y avait un sac sombre. Sasuke se dit que c'était un petit bagage pour une fille. Comme il vit qu'il n'y avait personne, il paria que la jeune fille était dans la salle de bain. Il fouilla un peu la pièce sans trop s'en faire. Il trouva plusieurs passeports, cartes d'identité, une arme récupérée dans le bureau du vieil homme, quelques seringues et des plans de la prison dont il était question. Sasuke délaissa ses trouvailles et s'approcha de la salle de bain, qui était ouverte. Il l'ouvrit doucement sur ses gardes.

Mais Karin fut plus rapide que lui. Elle lui envoya son poing dans le menton, et Sasuke dut reculer sous le choc. Le pied de la jeune fille l'envoya brutalement contre le mur. Sasuke se reprit et bloqua l'attaque suivante. Il lui empoigna l'avant-bras, pivota sur lui-même afin que la jeune fille se retrouve devant lui. D'un coup de genou il l'obligea à s'agenouiller. La jeune femme gémit de douleur, et ne bougea pas. Son bras était douloureusement retourné derrière son dos la forçant à rester tel quel.

« Bon, et bien maintenant j'imagine que l'on va pouvoir parler. » Déclara Sasuke

« Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Ecoute, je ne suis pas là pour te causer du tort, je viens juste t'avertir. »

« M'avertir de quoi ? Qu'un enfoiré de pervers viendrait me tuer dans une salle de bain. »

« T'écoute rien de rien de rien toi. Je t'ai dit que je ne te voulais pas de mal. »

« Alors pourquoi t'as jugé utile de te faufiler dans ma chambre comme un voleur ? »

Sasuke se retrouva désarmé par cette question.

« Parce que… Parce que je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais laissé te parler. T'as l'air plutôt sur la défensive comme fille. »

Finalement il lui lâcha le bras et recula par sécurité. La rousse se releva le plus vite qu'elle put et se retourna vers Sasuke. Ce dernier la détailla de pied à la tête. Elle ne portait qu'un pantalon léger en lin beige et un soutien-gorge noir. Il n'y avait ni dentelle, rien de féminin. Karin remarqua son regard sur elle et prit un débardeur.

« Bon aller, déballe ce que tu sais. » Lui dit-elle abruptement.

Il la contourna et elle le toisa comme une proie prise au piège. Elle conserva néanmoins cet air indomptable. Sasuke s'assit sur le lit avant de dire ce qu'il savait.

« T'as pas eu ce que tu voulais hein ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Ah ouais, et t'as deviné ca tout seul ? » Lui demanda-t-elle méchamment.

« Je te l'ai dit je t'ai suivi… Et peu après que tu te sois enfuie, j'ai entendu un reste de conversation. C'était le gars avec les cheveux clairs qui parlait… »

« Ouais, Suigetsu… » Le coupa-t-elle.

« Oui, donc Suigetsu, a dit, quand tu es partie que c'était pas la peine de te pourchasser puisque de toute façon, une fois là-bas tu mourrais. Alors je sais pas trop si c'est une embuscade, ou si t'étais au courant, mais voilà… »

« Pourquoi tu m'aides ? » Dit-elle en lui coupant une nouvelle fois la parole.

Cette fois, elle avait perdu son visage satisfait. Elle était face à lui, immobile et attendait qu'il lui réponde.

« Je… Je sais pas trop… »

« Si tu le sais très bien. Dit moi. »

« Tu… tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que j'aimais bien. »

« Ah… soupira-t-elle. Il manquait plus que ça… Et bien merci de ton aide, mais…non merci. »

« Et bien en réalité, je ne t'ai pas proposé d'aide, mais puisque tu le demandes si gentiment, alors je me vois forcer de t'accompagner. »

« T'es sourds… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir se leva et prit l'arme qu'il avait trouvé auparavant.

« Non j'ai parfaitement compris. Et toi ? Ecoute je sais à peu près ou tu veux aller. Maintenant calcule tes chances d'y arriver seule, et en vie, puis refait le compte en me rajoutant dans l'équation. »

Elle ne répondit pas et préféra s'écraser. Il avait raison, elle avait plus de chance d'arriver là où elle voulait avec lui. C'était quelque chose de positif pour son plan.

Elle l'avait laissé l'accompagner, et finalement elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Elle était maligne et il avait de la force. A eux deux, ils annihilaient ceux qui leur barrait la route. Il était peu bavard, et elle s'en accommodait. Néanmoins, il lui avait demandé une chose : ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle lui avait simplement répondu : un ami. Parallèlement, elle lui en posa une aussi : qui était la personne à laquelle elle lui faisait penser. Sombrement, il lui avait répondu que c'était sans importance, puisqu'elle était morte.

Ils avaient mis quelques semaines avant d'atteindre l'entrepôt. Ils y entrèrent par une porte à l'écart, et ce, sans grand effort. Au fond de lui-même Sasuke se disait que parfois cela était trop facile. Le bâtiment était sombre et désert. Ni ouvriers, ni gardes armés. Juste lui et Karin.

L'endroit était vaste, fait entièrement de béton. Il était délimité par des barrières en fer noire. Le tout rendait une structure assez impressionnante. Mais une voix s'éleva, résonnant dans tout le bâtiment.

« Toujours à l'heure hein ? »

Sasuke leva les yeux et vit que c'était l'homme aux cheveux clairs qui avait parlé. Il regardait derrière lui, espérant trouver le regard de Karin. Celle-ci c'était reculer, pas à pas. Puis elle s'adossa à une barrière, passa derrière, et monta lentement aux cotés de Suigetsu. Alors Tout devint limpide aux yeux de Sasuke : la facilité à laquelle il avait fait face était désarmante. Mais pas plus que cette trahison. Sasuke dévisagea le couple maudit qui le surplombait.

« Tu as vraiment cru à son histoire de petit fille, non ? » demanda Suigetsu moqueur.

Sasuke ne répondit, impuissant face à sa bêtise.

« Tu as vraiment cru qu'on était des petites frappes… pour penser pouvoir nous suivre comme ça ? »

Abruti par cette trahison qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, Sasuke eu du mal à retrouver de la répartie.

« Alors, le patron, Orochimaru n'avait jamais été ton ennemi, pas vrai ? » Demanda Sasuke.

« Tout à fait. » Répondit Karin.

« Et ton ami, celui que tu voulais retrouver, il n'a jamais existé… »

« Là tu te trompes… » Lui répondit-elle doucement.

« Bon allé, épargne-moi ton blabla et faite ce que vous avez à faire… Tuez-moi, qu'on en finisse vite. » Ajouta abruptement Sasuke

« Qui a dit qu'on voulait vous tuer ? » Intervint une nouvelle personne.

L'homme qui avait parlé, était derrière Sasuke. Celui-ci se retourna afin de voir à qui il avait à faire : Orochimaru.

« Alors c'est vous l'investigateur que tout cela ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« De tout cela quoi Sasuke. Si je ne m'abuse c'est vous qui êtes le maitre de votre propre destin. Vous avez suivi Karin. Libre à vous de ne pas aimer l'endroit où cela vous a conduit. »

« Je n'ai pas choisi de me faire abuser. »

« Oui, mais vous avez donné votre confiance à Karin. Elle vous a eu parce que vous avez été aveugle. Mais tout cela c'est du passé. Parlons seconde chance, maintenant Sasuke. »

« Je ne crois pas vraiment aux secondes chances… » Répliqua Sasuke se méfiant soudainement des deux comparses qui n'avaient pourtant pas bougé.

« Comme tous ceux qui pensent qu'ils ont déjà tout perdu. Mais un homme, ne peut jamais avoir tout perdu. Au pire il doit juste tout recommencer à zéro. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est une base. Une base, solide, propre, immaculée. Et c'est ce que je vais vous offrir, si vous m'aider. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

Orochimaru sourit avec malice avant de reprendre.

« Ca, Sasuke, ce n'est pas envisageable. »

« Bien. Et en quoi consiste cette aide ? »

« Retrouver un ami. » expliqua Orochimaru.

« Un ami, hein ? » Répéta Sasuke en se retournant vers Karin. « Et vous êtes pas assez pour le retrouver ? »

« Hélas, non. Juugo est un homme assez dangereux. Et il y a bien que des hommes comme vous qui puisse nous le ramener… »

« Très bien je vous le ramène et après vous, vous faites quoi pour moi ? »

« Le vide dans votre vie. Je nettoie le tableau. Je fais disparaitre votre casier, et vous pourrez ainsi reprendre votre vie où bon vous semble, retrouver les gens que vous aimez. Celle qui vous attend… »

« Vous ne savez rien de moi. »

« Ne soyez pas naïf Sasuke. Répliqua Orochimaru. Alors nous avons un accord ? Ajouta t'il en tendant de bonne grâce sa main vers Sasuke.

Sasuke toisa une dernière fois Suigetsu et Karin toujours perchés en haut, et donna sa main. Ainsi il ne pouvait plus reculer, le pacte était scellé par une froide poignée de main.

Sasuke se sentait bien. Pour une fois il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ce moment-là. Sa poitrine n'était pas compressée. Il n'avait ni faim, ni froid. Il n'était pas blessé. Il se sentait en vie. Il était allongé sur une terrasse en pierre. Le soleil lui tapait agréablement le visage. Mais très vite une ombre vint l'abriter. Il ouvrit les yeux, les plissant légèrement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sourit.

« Sakura… »

Il tendait la main vers sa joue et la jeune fille se baissa à son niveau, mettant un genou à terre. Elle était encore ruisselante, sortant de la piscine. Il prit son visage entre ses mains calleuses. Son visage. On aurait dit qu'il avait été fait pour qu'il le touche. Ses courbes s'adaptaient tellement bien à ses mains abimées. Comment quelque chose d'aussi pure pouvait se marier aussi bien avec quelque chose d'usé ? Elle se pencha à son oreille lui murmura quelque chose et Sasuke lui sourit tendrement. Puis revenant en face de lui, elle lui dit clairement.

« Je t'attends, Sasuke, je t'attends, encore et encore… »

Sasuke l'écoutait que d'une oreille, car il était trop occupé à admirer la façon dont ce si beau visage captait la lumière du soleil. S'en était presque aveuglant.

« Mais pourquoi ne me reviens-tu pas ? »

Le soleil ?

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, glacé d'effroi. Il regarda la vitre en face de lui. Elle était battue par une pluie torrentielle. Il se leva pour mieux voir. Au dehors, il n'y avait pas la moindre de trace de soleil. C'était l'hiver, et il n'y avait que de l'eau et la nuit noire. Le jeune homme passa sa main sur son visage afin de mieux se réveiller.

« Mauvais rêve hein ? » Murmura Suigetsu, derrière lui.

« Ouais, mais rien qui puisse surpasser ce qu'il se passe maintenant. » Répondit le brun.

Suigetsu ria quelques secondes avant de lui répondre :

« Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie. Admet juste ça. »

« Pourquoi c'est une menace ? » Ajouta Sasuke, d'un air glacial se retournant subitement vers son coéquipier de fortune.

« Nullement. Je ne menace pas les plus petits que moi. »

Irrité, Sasuke s'avança vers lui, mais son élan fut coupé par Karin qui était sur le pas de la porte.

« Oh, c'est pas bientôt fini oui ?! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Sasuke s'arrêta aussitôt. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il toisa une dernière fois Suigetsu avant de se rassoir sur le canapé dans lequel il s'était endormi.

« Vous êtes vraiment deux idiots tous les deux… »

Sasuke ignora complètement ce que la rousse venait de dire et lui demanda en retour où était-elle partie.

« Ça te regarde pas. »

Suigetsu passa à côté d'elle, et la frôla. Il sembla à Sasuke qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux. Une sorte de complicité mélangée à de la colère. Alors que la jeune femme s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, Suigetsu la suivit, sans un mot, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il parut à Sasuke que ces quelques minutes durèrent une éternité. Mais finalement, Suigetsu sortit de la salle de bain, seul. Ils se toisèrent mutuellement avant que Sasuke ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« Si on pouvait régler cette affaire au plus vite… »

« Alors tu vas être servit, on attaque demain. » Lui répondit Suigetsu.

Suigetsu déplaca une petit table en bois, et sortit un plan du sac à main de la jeune femme. Il le déplia et coinça les bords avec deux bibelots.

« C'est le plan de l'hôpital où Juugo a été amené après qu'il se soit enfuit. Peu importe par quel moyen on rentre, tout ce qu'il faut c'est être dedans, et attrapper Juugo. Je vous suivrait en hauteur, et Karin et toi vous serez au sol. Comme ca, ca me permettra de vous guider et de vous dégagez un peu le chemin… »

« Et ce Juugo, c'est quel genre d'homme ? » Demanda Sasuke, attentif.

« Surprenant. »

« Surprenant ? Et c'est tout ? »

« C'est déjà pas mal non ? »

Finalement, Suigetsu se leva en laissant à Sasuke le soin de regarder un peu les plans. Le jeune homme rejoignit la petite pièce adjacente dans laquelle était toujours cloitrée la rousse. Sasuke le regard, intrigué. Comme si ces deux-là vivaient leurs derniers moments… ensemble.

Sasuke n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi Suigetsu et Karin n'avaient pas choisi d'attaquer à une heure stratégique. Non, ces deux-là s'étaient simplement levés, s'étaient armés puis étaient sorti. Comme si ils n'avaient pas peur de ce qui allait suivre. C'était comme deux automates à qui on donnait des ordres. Sauf, qu'ils semblaient être leurs propres chefs. Il parut à Sasuke qu'on ne pouvait ni les museler ni les contrôler. Et dans ce sens il leurs ressemblait. Il fallait les prendre au piège pour qu'ils fassent ce que vous dites. Comme lui…

Sur le chemin, Suigetsu s'était séparé d'eux pour monter sur le toit d'un immeuble. Il avait réfléchit déjà assez à la question. Alors que Karin et Sasuke allaient aux devants de l'hôpital, il aurait largement le temps de rajuster son fusil. Il n'était pas aussi agile que Karin, mais monter sur un immeuble n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant. Il prit de l'élan pour agripper l'échelle en fer qui menait à un escalier. C'était la seule chose qui semblait pouvoir freiner une ascension quelconque. Ensuite, Suigetsu n'avait plus qu'à monter le long escalier. Ensuite, il s'installa à même le toit, déplia le trépied de son long fusil. Le jeune homme le cala de sorte à ce que le bout dépasse un peu dans le vide. Il sortit de sa poche l'un de ses plus grosses lunettes et la vissa. Il s'accroupit un peu afin de voir à quel niveau étaient ses deux coéquipiers, et, voyant qu'ils étaient proches des portes de l'hôpital, il s'allongea, ne laissant apparaitre que l'ombre d'un homme.

La modernité avait fait de son atout une faille. Le design. La beauté. L'extravagance. Tout cela était un savant combiné qui avait évincé la sécurité. La sécurité… Tout le monde se plait à se dire en sécurité, et pourtant, quand le mal arrive on regrette que s'être dit que ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'aux autres. C'est ce que pensait Sasuke en voyant que l'hôpital avait opté pour de belles baies vitrées. Les accessoires, se dit-il sapaient vraiment l'essentiel. Tant pis pour eux. Ce qui rendait agréable le séjour des patients rendrait agréable également leur traversée. Il regarda à sa droite sa mystérieuse partenaire. Elle s'était vêtue de noire, comme à son habitude, et avait noué ses cheveux en chignon discipliné. Elle ne décrocha ni un regard, ni un mot, comme si tout à coup elle était devenue une ennemie.

Karin n'avait jamais été très bavarde, et cela était pire encore quand il fallait agir. Elle entra la première dans l'hôpital. Ils avaient choisi de prendre la porte principale, afin d'éviter les encombrements d'une entrée discrète. Elle avait le sentiment que, derrière, Suigetsu n'avait pas l'intention d'être discret. Et quand bien même elle aurait pu passer dans une fenêtre étroite, tel un chat, Sasuke aurait dû trouver un autre moyen pour rentrer. Presque immédiatement après être rentrée, elle sortit son arme et mit hors d'usage le téléphone de l'hôtesse d'accueil. Cette dernière hurla sous le choc, mais Karin n'en fut pas le moins du monde gênée. Elle continua son avancée, consciente que ce téléphone n'était pas le seul qui allait lui causer du tort. Très vite, elle et Sasuke arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre qu'ils cherchaient. C'était Orochimaru qui les avait renseigné mais cela n'était qu'une formalité, Karin savait trouver quelqu'un seule. Elle se recula un peu et attendit que Sasuke ouvre la porte.

Surprenant. C'est ainsi que Suigetsu avait qualifié Juugo. Sasuke s'en souvint et fouilla dans sa poche afin de sortir un poing américain. Le fer était usé, mais c'était le sien. Son arme. Elle ne tuait pas, et c'était bien là l'essentiel. Après s'en être armé, il ouvrit la porte, et le moins qu'il puisse dire c'est cela fut surprenant. Un monstre tendit son bras et attrapa Sasuke avant de le lancer contre les fenêtres. Le choc fut si violent, que Sasuke se releva au bout du trottoir. Quand il réussit à tenir sur ses pieds, le monstre ne perdit pas un instant avant de le frapper à nouveau.

Karin avait laissé Sasuke à son sort, espérant qu'il s'en tire. Les forces de l'ordre étaient déjà là, et elle était seule. Suigetsu ne pouvait pas se permettre de tuer tous ces hommes. On avait été clair sur ce point, il n'était qu'un renfort. Mais seulement, ce n'était pas le fort de Suigetsu d'écouter, surtout quand cela impliquait en quelque sorte Karin. Au final le tir dans la tête d'un des officiers de polices fut comme un déclencheur pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, que Suigetsu sache qu'elle est en sécurité, ou sinon cela allait être un véritable carnage. Elle sortit sa propre arme, et tira dans la jambe de l'homme qui s'avançait. Elle s'occupa du reste à main nue. Elle était plus agile que ces hommes, tous étouffés et alourdit par leurs gilets par balles. Mais quelle protection cela offrait-il contre un tir en pleine tête ? Elle se mouvait rapidement et dupait tous ses assaillants sur qui elle avait au moins trois coups d'avance. Finalement, elle sauta par-dessus l'épaule d'un policier l'envoyant à terre, et regagna la sortie. Plusieurs véhicules l'y attendaient, et il n'y avait pas qu'eux.

Sasuke se senti seul. Suigetsu ne l'appuyait absolument pas. A y réfléchir, l'équipe ne semblait tenir plus qu'à lui. Il ne comptait plus les coups, donnés à répétition par ce monstre qu'il avait analysé comme étant Juugo. Il n'était décidément pas humain, ou alors très malade. Seul, il n'arriverait à rien, et c'était la faille de l'équipe. Elle n'en n'était pas une. Pas assez de confiance, trop de silence. Finalement, il décida d'en finir. Il se releva plus prestement que son corps ne sembla le permettre, et se déplaça jusqu'au milieu de la route. Il lui fallut rassembler toute sa concentration afin de se tirer de ce mauvais coup. La circulation était ralentie, il n'eut pas de mal à jeter un homme de sa moto afin de se l'approprier. Il détourna l'engin avec facilité et démarra le plus vite qu'il put. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Parce qu'il avait envie de sauver ce qu'il restait de l'équipe. Il avait envie de la réparer…

Karin avait été surprise par le geste de son coéquipier. Elle avait cru qu'il ne reviendrait pas la chercher et que comme d'habitude elle aurait dû se débrouiller seule. Quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle a toute vitesse, elle ne perdit pas un instant, attrapa la poignée de la moto et s'en servit pour monter dessus, comme un cheval au galop. Sasuke fut plus rapide que les forces de l'ordre, et ces dernières se retrouvèrent vite dépassées. Sur le chemin, elle serra un peu plus fort le jeune homme, et se laissa reposer sur lui, tel un cadavre.

La seule pointe d'esprit d'équipe qu'il restait à Suigetsu fut suffisante à Suigetsu pour partir de l'immeuble et de rejoindre ses deux autres coéquipiers dans une ruelle à l'écart. Il était arrivé à peu près en même temps qu'eux, Karin et Sasuke avaient juste eu le temps de descendre de la moto. Suigetsu était plus rapide sur des toits que sur la terre ferme, ce qui lui valait toujours d'être à l'écart, à l'abri, tandis que Karin était vulnérable. Il était à présent en face d'eux. Il remarqua que Sasuke titubait et haletait, se tenant dos à lui, contre le véhicule. La rousse, elle, était face à lui et regardait avec inquiétude le brun. Suigetsu s'approcha d'elle, et passa la main dans ses cheveux détachés. Ils étaient toujours aussi flamboyants. Il remarqua que Karin s'était blessée à la tempe. Plus une griffure, plutôt qu'une blessure, mais Suigetsu ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Lui, il n'avait rien. Sasuke fut le premier à parler :

« Bon. On rentre. »

Sur le chemin personne n'avait rien dit. Une fois rentré dans l'hôtel où ils résidaient tous, Sasuke entra rapidement dans la salle de bains. Il lava plusieurs fois généreusement son visage avec de l'eau. Enfin, il se regarda dans le miroir, les mains abimées enserrant le bord du meuble. Y avait-il seulement eu un moment où il avait pu compter sur quelqu'un ? Même son corps semblait se dérober quand Sasuke en avait besoin. Finalement, il ressortit presque aussi vite de la pièce, faisant face à ce qui devrait être ses coéquipiers.

« Bordel… » Murmura-t-il à leur intention. « Bordel, bordel, mais putain j'étais tout seul ou quoi ?! » S'indigna-t-il à voix haute.

« C'était un fiasco… » Expliqua Suigetsu.

« Ouais, c'était loupé parce que vous avez joué à vos petits enfants égoïste, à ne regarder que vous. » Poursuivit Sasuke.

Suigetsu s'assit sur le fauteuil tandis que Karin resta debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Et j'ai bien l'impression que tout ce que nous ferons resteras un échec total, tant qu'on fera pas ce qui est nécessaire. » Continua le brun.

« Et qu'est-ce qui est nécessaire ? » Demanda Karin.

« Qu'on soit une équipe. »

Suigetsu étouffa un rire avant de déclarer.

« Arrête tu me fais rire. Une équipe. On te connait depuis une semaine. »

« Et alors, je pourrais très bien dire la même chose. » Répliqua Sasuke.

« Et… »

« Laisse le parler. » Le coupa Karin, avant que Suigetsu ne puisse finir.

Le jeune homme la regarda, mais n'omit rien d'autre.

« Il faut travailler ensemble. Mains dans la main. Ne rien laisser de côté. Personne. Plus de secrets ni de silences. Nous sommes trois, et il faut se débrouiller pour n'être plus qu'un. Je sais que c'est dur de tenir compte d'un inconnu, mais il faut y arriver… » Déclara Sasuke.

« C'est.. »

« Il a raison. »

« Mais Karin ! » protesta Suigetsu.

« Il a raison. Sans ça, autant abandonner. »

« Oui mais il ne suffit de se déclarer coéquipiers pour être une équipe. » Expliqua Suigetsu.

« Oui. Il faut partager les mêmes convictions. Avancer dans le même chemin. Et je ne marche que sur un sentier. »

« Alors donne-nous ton point de vue. Je suis curieux. »Déclara Suigetsu en se levant.

« Je ne tue pas. »

Cette fois ci le jeune homme rigola franchement.

« Un criminel qui ne tue pas, ça existe pas. T'es quoi, une bonne sœur peut-être ? »

Karin souffla derrière eux, mais ne les sépara pas.

« J'ai choisi quel genre d'homme je voulais devenir, c'est tout. Tu devrais peut-être faire la même chose, idiot. »

« Pourquoi, t'as déjà testé auparavant et t'as trouvé que tuer quelqu'un c'était décevant comme sensation ? »

« C'est mon unique règle. Et c'est la seule chose qui différencie l'humanité du monstre. »

« Et moi je fais mes propres règles. Et Karin aussi. Parce que nous sommes ce que nous sommes, et nous n'avons jamais essayé de dérogé à cela. »

« Non, Suigetsu, je suis d'accord avec ce que dit Sasuke. Si ça nous permet de réussir ce qu'on doit faire, alors on le fait. » Déclara Karin, sûre d'elle.

Sasuke approuva d'un signe de tête et la jeune fille laissa les deux hommes entre eux. Suigetsu approuva lui aussi, plus récalcitrant, mais le fait que Karin se soit rangée auprès du brun finit par le convaincre. Avant que la jeune fille se volatilise, Sasuke lui demanda :

« Tu sais Karin, quand j'ai parlé de secrets et de silences, je faisais allusion à toi. Ou vas-tu tous les soirs ? »

La jeune femme se retourna vivement vers lui, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. Absolument pas. Ni toi, ni l'équipe ni personne d'autre. Tu as tes démons, j'ai les miens. »

« J'ai pourtant été clair sur ça. Pourquoi c'est si difficile d'être une vraie équipe. Si je ne te fais pas confiance, comment tu veux que ça marche. Au moins parle en à Suigetsu, mais vide ton sac ! » Ragea le brun.

« Très bien ! »

Suigetsu se leva, prêt à partir avec Karin, mais cette dernière l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son torse.

« Non, pas toi. Lui. »

Suigetsu cligna des yeux, sous l'incompréhension. Il regarda plusieurs fois de suite Karin et Sasuke. La jeune femme l'attira à lui, afin de le rassurer.

« Comprends-moi… » Lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Suigetsu toisa par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme Sasuke. Il restait là, bras ballant alors que la rousse l'étreignait avec passion. Sasuke savait qu'il se sentait blessé par cette décision. C'était comme si un parvenu prenait sa place. Finalement la rousse le lâcha et s'en alla avec Sasuke, sans se retourner vers son ami.

Ils avaient gardé la moto. Sasuke avait déclaré qu'il fallait être plus discret. Agir la nuit. Aussi le véhicule était noir, et sport. Ce qui était pratique pour aller vite sans se faire remarquer. Karin enjamba la moto et Sasuke lui emboita le pas. Cette fois ci elle savait où elle devait aller exactement. Elle ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois. Finalement, ils arrivèrent près d'une petite ruelle sombre. La rousse et le brun descendirent. Karin mena Sasuke jusqu'à un bar miteux coincé dans une rue tortueuse et sombre. Quand elle rentra personne ne se retourna, comme si on se moquait bien de ceux qui rentraient.

« Reste là. » Murmura-t-elle à Sasuke qui s'assit au bar.

La jeune femme se composa un visage et passa à côté d'une table. Elle donna un regard aguicheur à l'homme qui y était assis. Finalement, la lascivité de la jeune femme eu raison de l'homme, et il se leva en la suivant. Elle poussa la porte des toilettes et l'homme lui emboita le pas, sans se douter de rien. Alors qu'il regardait la rousse avec un appétit féroce, la jeune femme lui sourit avant de prendre sa tête entre ses deux mains. Il s'avança, dupé par la volupté de Karin. Soudainement cette dernière lui brisa le cou d'un geste sec. L'homme ne vit rien venir et tomba dans un brun sourd sur le carrelage sale.

Sasuke dans son coin avait compris le petit manège de sa coéquipière. Aussi, il avait prédit les représailles et s'était armé de son fidèle poing de fer qu'il gardait précieusement dans une de ses poches. Le barman revint de derrière son comptoir afin de le servir, et c'est à ce moment qu'il vit ce que s'apprêtait à faire Sasuke. Il allait protestait quand Sasuke le fit taire d'un seul coup. Il fut précis et sanglant. La mâchoire de l'homme explosa presque sur le coup éclaboussa les environs de sang. Rapidement, tous les hommes du bar se levèrent et firent de Sasuke leur cible. Mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas atteindre une seule fois, et rapidement tous ses adversaires furent mit au tapis. Les côtes brisées, la mâchoire déboitée, les hommes restèrent au sol, inconscient. Quand Karin ressortit, elle rejoignit Sasuke qui avait fait dos au carnage afin de bar lentement la bière qu'il avait demandée. Elle enjamba les corps ensanglantés et vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Sasuke dégagea ses doigts bleuis de coup de son poing américain qu'il posa sur la table.

« Qui était ces gars ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Des tueurs… »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, ne sentant pas le besoin de creuser un peu plus, il avait le sentiment d'avoir fait justice. Mais Karin ajouta :

« Ils ont tué des gens qui m'étaient cher. Maintenant justice est faite. »

Sasuke se sentit vide d'un coup. Il se sentait plus proche de Karin que de n'importe qui d'autre. C'était comme son reflet. Sauf qu'elle avait réussi à faire ce que lui ne pourrait jamais faire. Dans ces moments, il entendait la voix de Sakura bourdonner dans ses oreilles. Et quand bien même il chérissait cette voix, il préférerait ne pas l'entendre.

« Tu devrais faire la même chose Sasuke tu sais, ça te ferrais du bien. »

« Oui… Mais malheureusement je n'ai jamais eu possibilité de me venger. » Déclara le brun.

« Comment ça ? »

Sasuke respira profondément. Après tout c'était bien lui celui qui avait dit qu'il ne fallait laisser exister aucun secret.

« Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Par accident. Mais c'était mes mains. Son sang sur mes mains. Et après ça j'ai juré de ne plus tuer personne. »

Après cette révélation, Karin ne sentit pas le besoin de s'exprimer. Elle savait que c'était trop pour le réconforter, ou lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Après tout, elle n'était rien pour lu. Même si cette nuit les avait considérablement rapprochés, il n'était qu'un étranger pour elle et elle était une tueuse pour lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire, et elle remercia le ciel que Suigetsu ne soit pas là. Il aurait sans doute fait une maladresse. Même si les criminels ne faisaient pas de tact leur marque de fabrique, elle n'en restait pas moins humaine. Son cœur se serra en repassant les mots de Sasuke.

« On rentre ? » Demanda-t-elle le plus simplement qu'elle put.

Sasuke parut remercier ce geste et se leva. Alors que Karin tenait déjà la porte d'entrée, elle vit que ce dernier se baissa près d'un corps. Il fouilla dans la poche de l'homme blessé et lui soutira des clés de voiture. Il les montra à Karin en déclarant avec un demi-sourire :

« On en aura besoin. »

Quand ils rentrèrent Suigetsu ne leur adressa pas la parole. Personne ne dit un mot, avant que Sasuke ne se décide à expliquer comment il fallait agir. Mais il fut vite couper par Orochimaru qui les contacta afin de leur dire qu'il avait retrouvé Juugo.

« Les chiens retournent toujours chez eux avant de mourir. » Plaisanta le vieil homme avant de raccrocher.

La blague ne plut pas vraiment à Sasuke qui semblait se perdre dans la mission. Il n'aimait pas le vieux patron et ses manières. Pour rester à flots, Sasuke décida de rester cramponner à ses convictions. L'équipe resta éveillée toute la nuit à planifier et à détailler la moindre parcelle du plan. Sasuke refusait de faire une fois plus dans le brouillon et dans le barbare. Il décida d'agir la nuit et, tous les trois, ils se donnèrent un jour de répit afin de récupérer le sommeil qu'ils avaient manqué.

« Sasuke… Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas ? »

Parce que c'est toi qui est partie.

Brutalement Sasuke se réveilla, et se souvint pourquoi il ne dormait pas beaucoup. De toute façon, en regardant au dehors, il comprit qu'il avait dormit toute la journée et que le soir commençait à tomber. Il réveilla Karin et Suigetsu qui avaient dormis ensemble dans le lit. C'était comme se préparer à faire la guerre. Karin remonta ses cheveux en queue de cheval, tandis que Suigetsu passa son fusil derrière son dos. Ils mirent tous les deux des gants noirs en cuir, afin de les protéger du froid. Finalement en quelques minutes toute l'équipe fut prête à partir. Tous les trois descendirent là où ils avaient entreposé la moto et la voiture. Suigetsu donna un coup de pied sur la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture afin de rester invisible aux yeux de n'importe quels organismes. Karin enfourcha la moto et partie la première laissant la voiture aux deux jeunes hommes.

Sasuke prit le volant et Suigetsu s'assit à côté. Le moteur sport ronronna et la voiture partie derrière Karin, déjà loin. Dans sa tête le tireur remercia le plan de Sasuke. Pour une fois, il n'était pas embusqué, mais sur le terrain. Ainsi il n'y aurait ni remord, ni culpabilité. Et peu à peu, il sentit l'adrénaline et l'esprit d'équipe lui monter à la tête. A travers le pare-brise, il regarda Karin, presque diabolique sur la moto. Il ne savait d'où elle tenait cette conduite sportive, mais il sembla que rien ne pouvait arrêter la jeune femme. Au dur et à mesure qu'ils gagnaient l'ancienne prison la neige s'épaississaient par endroit. Le dehors devint plus brumeux, et l'air se transforma en blizzard douloureux pour les poumons. Quand ils rejoignirent le bâtiment et son entrée, Suigetsu remarqua que l'endroit avait considérablement changé. Il ne restait plus que la tour de surveillance et un bout de la prison. Tout le reste avait été avalé à vie par la neige tombante. Une bonne moitié du bâtiment avait laissé place au vide. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée avant de se regarder. Finalement sans plus de cérémonie, l'équipe entra prudemment dans la prison. L'endroit était désert depuis la catastrophe. Le froid avait fragilisé l'ensemble qui grinçait sinistrement. Tout semblait s'accorder à faire silence quand soudain, une parcelle se détacha et tomba droit sur les trois criminels. Chacun se dégagea à sa façon, Karin roula sur le côté, tandis que Suigetsu et Sasuke sautèrent vers un endroit opposés. Les trois amis se retrouvèrent séparer par le gravas imposant. Soudain Juugo apparut dans un bruit effrayant. C'était comme si le sort voulait que tout cela finisse plus vite. Il était tombé du coté de Karin, furieux, les veines prêtes à exploser. La rousse se releva et esquiva la moindre de ses attaques, sachant que si elle se prenait un coup elle ne se relèverait sans doute pas avec la même facilité que Sasuke. Elle glissa entre les barrières pour échapper au monstre qui se contentait de les briser avec sa seule force. Karin était plus agile et plus rapide, mais Juugo pouvait la broyer d'une seule main. Aussi, Suigetsu fut le premier à réagir, il passa derrière une barrière et couru jusqu'à l'endroit où était la jeune femme. Il sortit une arme de poing et tira plusieurs coups dans la jambe du monstre. Ce dernier se retourna subitement vers le tireur qui prit la fuite. Juugo le pourchassa comme un chat attiré par une souris, délaissant la jeune femme. Sasuke intervint à son tour, prenant appui sur le mur afin de se donner de l'élan. Il mit toute sa force dans son bras. Le point atteignit Juugo en pleine mâchoire, qui heurta le mur, sonné. Le brun devint la nouvelle cible de Juugo qui le ramena à lui par la jambe. Le monstre mit tout son poids sur la jambe de Sasuke qui craqua sinistrement. Allongé par terre, Sasuke vit que Suigetsu montait en hauteur, son fusil dans le dos. Il comprit que tout cela finirait très vite. Le monstre lui attrapa la gorge, la dévissant presque de ses grosses mains. Sasuke suffoqua et sentit sa trachée se comprimer. A bout de souffle il dit :

« Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis Juugo ! »

Le monstre n'entendit rien, mais soudain il se figea.

« Lâche-le. » Prononça lentement Suigetsu, l'œil dans le viseur, prêt à tirer.

Il n'était pas monté très haut, assez pour caller son arme contre une rambarde. Le canon était posé contre la nuque de Juugo. Si Suigetsu tirait, le coup serait fatal. La puissance ne serait pas la même que sur un petit pistolet. Quand bien même Juugo n'avait plus grand chose d'humain il eut la présence d'esprit de desserrer la gorge du brun. Il laissa de grosses empruntes sur la peau du jeune homme qui se dégagea du sol.

Soudain quelqu'un applaudit les trois criminels comme si cette personne venait d'assister à un match.

« Bravo, bravo. Quel travail. Eh bien, qu'attends-tu pour l'exécuter voyons ? »

Orochimaru… Sasuke jeta un regard presque suppliant à Suigetsu. Karin détourna la tête, décidément impitoyable.

« Non, Suigetsu, ne fait pas ça, tu vaux mieux que ça… » Murmura Sasuke à son intention.

« Comment tu sais ce que je vaux toi. » Lui répondit-il d'un ton vénéneux.

« Suigetsu, écoute. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, non ? Je t'en prie. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, cramponné à son fusil.

« Sois pas ridicule petit. Si tout le monde avait le droit à cette seconde chance, il y aurait plus assez de place pour des gens comme nous. Aller tue-le qu'on finisse. »

Ces paroles réveillèrent Suigetsu qui lentement desserra le cran de sureté. Sasuke ne dit rien retenant son souffle. Puis Suigetsu prit la parole.

« C'est pas vous qui donnait des seconde chance à qui le voulait par hasard ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Que… quoi ? » Bafouilla le vieil homme.

Puis tout ce passa très vite, Suigetsu bascula son arme vers le vieux patron et tira. Il le manqua de peu. Orochimaru glissa le long du mur se protégeant ainsi d'un nouveau tir. Le tireur baissa les yeux vers Juugo avant de lui dire :

« Pardon mon vieux pour ce petit problème. On sait tous les deux combien c'est dur de différencier le bien du mal… »

Juugo approuva et se relava de tout son séant. Il surplombait Sasuke de toute sa hauteur. Avec agilité, Suigetsu chevaucha la barrière afin de se retrouver à la même hauteur que le reste de son équipe. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Karin avant de lui dire.

« Va-t'en. C'est entre nous trois et cet enfoiré. »

« Hors de question… » Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupée par Sasuke.

« Il a raison. Va-t'en, s'il te plait… On te rejoint. »

« Y'a intérêt… » Murmura-t-elle en s'approcha plus près de Suigetsu. »

Elle lui agrippa la nuque et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Suigetsu l'étreignit avec passion, se perdait dans la chevelure de feu de son amante. Puis, d'un geste presque rageur, elle s'en sépara afin de quitter l'endroit, sans se retourner.

Afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Suigetsu, plaisanta fébrilement.

« Bon maintenant pas besoin de te faire un destin comme quoi il faut absolument que je revienne sauf. »

Sasuke émit un petit rire. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, et s'accordèrent silencieusement. Il fallait faire payer cet escroc, ce criminel, cet assassin, ce traitre. Juugo regarda Sasuke qui lui donna un certain accord en penchant sa tête. Le monstre se déplaça sans se cacher. Ses grands pas sonnèrent comme des coups de tambour. Et dans un hurlement de rage il abattit son poing contre le mur derrière lequel c'était caché Orochimaru. Il ramena celui-ci vers le centre de la prison. Le vieil homme tira sur l'abdomen du Juugo ce qui ne lui fit pas plus d'effet qu'une piqure de seringue.

« Monstre… » Murmura Orochimaru, rendu faible par la force du malade.

« C'est vous qui l'avez rendu ainsi. C'est votre création. » Déclara Suigetsu.

Orochimaru allongé au sol, baignant dans son sang le regarda et lui sourit avec ironie. Le jeune homme remarqua que sa main tenait quelque chose. Il apposa son pied sur son poignet afin de le forcer à ouvrir la main. Il vit avec horreur que c'était un détonateur.

« Oups. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quelque chose que la structure s'affaissa dans un bruit terrible. Suigetsu vit tomber Sasuke, puis Juugo, avant de tomber lui-même. Mais Juugo fut plus réactifs qu'eux. Il réussit à attraper Suigetsu et à s'accrocher à une barre en fer qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de sitôt. Impuissant, Suigetsu regarda son coéquipier se faire malmené par la neige colérique.

De son côté, Sasuke continuait inexorablement sa chute. Il ne sentait plus la neige lui tremper le dos et lui obstruer les poumons. Il ferma les yeux afin de la revoir une dernière fois.

« Sasuke, enfin tu viens me rejoindre. »

Le jeune homme s'accommoda facilement à cette idée, et il lui sembla que la mort était comme s'il se sentait épuisé. Il se laissa aller et finit par croire au sommeil. Il était allongé prêt de la piscine. Le jeune homme entendit quelqu'un sortir de l'eau. Mis à part ça, le silence régnait. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui, masquant le soleil et lui sourit. Elle lui répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots. Soudain son sourire se voila. Elle s'agenouilla prêt de lui, tandis qu'il se releva lentement afin d'être à sa hauteur. Elle parlait vite, mais il n'entendait qu'un bruit sourd. Soudain, il entendit très clairement un coup de feu, et la jeune femme bascula dans la piscine, en l'entrainant. Son esprit ne sut pas vraiment si c'était le choc de l'eau qui le réveilla à cet instant.

« Non ! »

Il ne réagit pas toute de suite. Qui viendrait le déranger alors qu'il mourrait.

« Réveille-toi ! »

Soudain il ouvrit les yeux tremblotant. Toute son équipe était là, au complet. C'était Suigetsu qui l'avait réveillé. Il lui sourit avec malice avant de se redresser lui proposant sa main.

« Cet abruti sait pas poser du C4 correctement… »

Sasuke se releva, et ils repartirent tous vers la moto et la voiture.

Ils ne dirent rien sur le chemin, mais chacun savait que dorénavant, il ne serait plus seul. La plus petites des convictions, quand elle est partagée, peut aussi facilement souder que du ciment. Aussi deux hommes valent mieux qu'un… Cette simple conviction, comme ne pas tuer, distingue le criminel de l'assassin. Et c'était bien là la seconde chance. Choisir quel genre d'homme voudrais-t-on être : le monstre, le héros, ou le justicier ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Convictions, Partie II_

« Reviens... »

La musique était trop forte. Le bar miteux dans lequel s'était réfugié Sasuke et ses coéquipiers sentait la pisse, l'alcool, et le mauvais tabac. L'odeur inondait la petite ruelle qui abritait l'enceinte. Le fait que l'endroit soit clos amplifiait la puanteur. Sasuke n'avait pas changé. Il avait seulement une cicatrice sur son front qui témoignait de ses aventures précédentes. Son visage n'avait pas vieillit, son caractère ne s'était pas assagit, et ses muscles et ses réflexes ne s'étaient pas endormis. Il demeurait le même.

Toujours les mêmes voix dans sa tête.

Il avait voulu les faire se taire, et il crut que le son grinçant du bar pourrait l'y aider. Il s'était assis le plus près d'une enceinte, juste en dessous, sur un canapé d'angle en cuir défait. La table en bois sur laquelle on lui avait servi un verre s'effritait, rongé par les mites. Sur la même banquette il y avait Juugo qui ne disait rien, les mains sur ses genoux et le dos droit et le regard fixe. Sasuke aimait la compagnie de Juugo pour son silence, au même titre que celle de Karin. Mais c'étaient tous deux des gens complexes, insaisissable et incertain. Il n'avait confiance qu'en Suigetsu, même si parfois il craignait que son tempérament ne fasse tout rater. Mais au fil du temps les deux partenaires avaient réussi à se comprendre et à travailler efficacement ensemble. Mais ce soir il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Le leader ne savait pas si la jeune femme et Suigetsu étaient ensemble ou non et il se moquait bien de le savoir. Il savait que la rousse n'accordait pas une once de cœur, et ce, même à Suigetsu. Elle était mature et résolue, prête à croire que l'amour et les sentiments ne sont que de dangereuses illusions. Sasuke était le mieux placer pour le savoir, mais aussi, pour le démentir. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire de Karin une femme aimante et douce aussi bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la faire aimer Suigetsu. D'ailleurs le voulait-il vraiment ? Ils formaient tous une bonne équipe, et l'attachement qu'ils éprouvaient entre eux était suffisant. Il ne faudrait ni en rajouter ni en retirer, sinon cela briserait l'équilibre parfait de ce qu'on appelle aujourd'hui dans le monde l'équipe Hebi.

- Monsieur Uchiha ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête, coupé dans ses pensées par une blonde en face de lui. Elle était classe, trop pour ce bar. Juugo ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer alors que pourtant elle était en face de lui.

- Oui. Répondit le leader.

- Je suis venue vous proposer mon aide... Voici la carte de mon entreprise. Mon patron a des choses pour vous.

- Votre patron ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Shikamaru Nara, monsieur. Vous n'êtes pas passé inaperçu. Démanteler en trois jours un réseau de criminels fait toujours un peu tâche dans un dossier...

- Quelles genre de choses si je puis me permettre ?

- Les broutilles habituelles... Ce que vous et votre équipe fait d'habitude...

- Je vous préviens d'avance mademoiselle : nous ne sommes ni des héros ni des assassins. Alors quoi que vous vouliez, je ne peux que refuser au nom de toute mon équipe.

La jeune femme sourit et s'approcha de la table. Méfiant Sasuke recula instinctivement sur sa banquette et Juugo remarqua enfin la jeune femme. Elle déplia une enveloppe qu'elle tenait sous le bras et en sortit des clichés qu'elle tendit au brun.

- Nous savons que vous êtes sensible à ce genre de chose, Sasuke. Nous ne demandons qu'à vous aider...

Sasuke regarda les clichés un à un. Il y a des corps calcinés, des villages entiers détruits, des exécutions. Le jeune homme poussa les clichés et détourna la tête, dégouté.

- Qui a fait ça ?

- Des gens comme vous et votre équipe. On les appelle l'Akatsuki. C'est une organisation de criminels dont on a pas encore évaluer les buts... On les dénombre à ce jour à neuf criminels, tous très dangereux.

- Qui sont-ils ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Vous les connaissez très bien Sasuke. L'un d'eux était Orochimaru...

- Je croyais qu'il agissait seul...

- La plus grosse partie de l'iceberg est toujours celle qui nous est cachée...

Sasuke la regarda, intrigué. Il interpella son compagnon et lui dit de sortir. Quand tous les trois furent dehors, isolés du bruit et de la foule il continua.

- Pourquoi ne pas envoyer le FBI, et autres organisations ? Pourquoi se tourner vers nous mademoiselle ?

- Parce déjà d'une, nous ne sommes pas le gouvernement. Nous sommes une entreprise qui voudrait seulement le bien de ce monde pour pouvoir prospérer en paix. Et de deux, ce genre de travail nécessite des gens avec un peu plus de... cran.

Sasuke réfléchit, et finalement céda. Il prit l'enveloppe de la jeune femme et déclara qu'il allait en parler à son équipe. Quand il tourna le dos à la jeune femme pour s'en aller, il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Votre nom ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom ! Cria-t-il alors que la blonde était déjà loin.

- Yamanaka, Ino... Lui répondit-elle avant que leurs chemins ne se séparent.

C'était comme si Karin et Suigetsu étaient déjà un équipe avant les récents évènements sans se l'avouer vraiment. En réalité le fait qu'ils ne soient plus seuls, n'avait pas changé grand-chose pour Suigetsu. Son insaisissable aimante l'était toujours autant, et cela lui plaisait. Le jeune homme aimait qu'elle le quitte afin qu'il puisse la regarder de dos, ses cheveux de feu glissant au creux de ses reins... Il l'aimait dans tous ces états : quand elle était en colère, quand elle restait muette parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, ou parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Ils s'étaient allongé tous les deux au milieu du gymnase qu'ils avaient investis afin que la jeune femme puisse s'entrainer. Elle lui avait montré quelques prises afin d'immobiliser quelques adversaires, et finalement il lui avait demandé un combat singulier, dans lequel, il avait lamentablement perdu. Si il y avait eu un endroit où il pouvait la prendre au tir, il aurait gagné, à coup sûr. Le fait était que Suigetsu était plus efficace à distance et Karin était son inverse. Ils étaient complémentaires à eux seuls. Ils étaient une équipe à deux. La tête de la jeune femme reposait sur le torse de Suigetsu, haletant. Une sonnerie déchira le silence, résonnant dans l'immense bâtiment. La jeune femme râla, voyant que son partenaire ne bougeait pas et prit le téléphone, qui était dans sa poche arrière.

- Eh, s'écria-t-il en se relevant un peu. Tu aurais pu demander.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard assassin qui l'incita à se recoucher.

- Uchiha... grogna-t-elle, le téléphone pressé contre son oreille.

Des moments comme ceux-là, Suigetsu ne voulait les partager qu'avec Karin, et voilà que "son équipe" venait gâcher l'instant.

- Quoi ? Oui. On est dans le gymnase. Oui ! Moi et Suigetsu. S'énerva la rousse avant de raccrocher.

Sa tête retomba lourdement sur le torse du tireur et elle souffla.

- Ils arrivent...

Elle se releva la première suivie de Suigetsu. Ils se toisèrent avant qu'une porte claquée fasse trembler le sol.

- On pourrait pas le louper celui-là hin? Ricana Suigetsu.

L'équipe Hebi était réunie à présent. Sasuke était sur le tatami, au milieu. Karin était derrière lui, contre le mur, Suigetsu était assis sur une des barres parallèle tandis que Juugo était sur le cheval d'arçon.

- Bon, ok, on est tous là. Bon ce soir, Juugo et moi on a été approché par cette fille... euh... s'exprima Sasuke en cherchant ses mots.

- Yamanaka Ino. L'aida Juugo le plus naturellement du monde.

- Oui par Yamanaka, représentante de Shikamaru Nara et de son travail. Il voudrait qu'on l'aide, afin, il va plutôt nous aider, à gérer un groupe nommé l'Akatsuki.

A ce nom, Karin et Suigetsu se regardèrent, ce que nota Sasuke.

- Vous connaissez ? Demanda le brun.

- Oui. Orochimaru en faisait partie...Répondit la rousse

- Ouais, on me l'a dit aussi... On m'a dit aussi qu'ils étaient au nombre de neuf. Aussi on a rendez-vous dès qu'on le pourra chez ce Nara afin qu'on en parle...

Suigetsu sauta de la barre ou il s'était perché avant d'avancer vers Sasuke.

- Moi je suis pas trop emballé par cette affaire... Quelle sorte de petit malin inviterait quatre inconnus chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit pour leur proposer un plan de super-héros qui sauve le monde ? Plaisanta le jeune homme.

Sasuke voulu répliquer, mais Karin le fit à sa place.

- On parle de l'Akatsuki. Personnellement, tous les ennemis de ces gars-là sont mes amis...

Suigetsu la regarda droit dans les yeux, et désarçonné par sa détermination il abandonna le premier.

- Bien, comme tout le monde est d'accord on peut y aller maintenant. Tonna Juugo en descendant sur le tatami.

Le bâtiment appartenant à Shikamaru Nara n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi s'attendait l'équipe Hebi. Ce n'était qu'un vaste entrepôt de l'extérieur. Quand ils pénètrent dedans, l'ensemble étai rempli d'ordinateurs et de machines. Ino vint les accueillir et prévint Shikamaru de leur arrivée.

- Et bien, j'étais pas vraiment sûr que vous veniez, mais finalement. Commença-t-il enjoué.

Il les invita près du PC principal sur lequel il travaillait. Suigetsu fut de suite attirer par la modernité de l'équipement et il régalait ses yeux de toutes les choses présentes dans l'entrepôt. Shikamaru le remarqua et lui glissa :

- T'inquiètes pas, je t'en donnerais un si tu veux.

Mais Karin toujours sur le réserve et nullement charmée par l'attirail clinquant demanda avec sévérité :

- Vous vouliez nous parler d'un projet je crois. Et bien ?

Shikamaru délaissa son ordinateur pour regarder la jeune femme.

- Dans cette équipe, vous êtes bien celle que se bat le plus au corps à corps non ?

La jeune femme regarda Sasuke, surprise de savoir que le brun en sache autant sur ses aptitudes.

- J'ai pas mal de petites choses pour vous. En attendant laissez-moi vous expliquer... Je suis avant tout chef d'entreprise, j'ai pas mal de moyens, mais j'ai surtout un visage, une marque, connue, reconnue partout, et surtout légale. Vous agissez dans la légalité, et vous vous en moquez. Mais peut-on vraiment dire que...tuer des criminels c'est illégal. On a une drôle de définition de la légalité ici, et j'aimerais vous aider à agir, sans que l'on vous entrave, sans que vous soyez des criminels. Je suis affilié à plusieurs réseaux de défense et vous pourriez en faire partie... il s'arrêta sentant que Sasuke, visiblement le leader commençait à se tendre avant de reprendre : Sans toutefois en faire réellement partie. Ecoutez tout cela ce n'est qu'une étiquette, agissez selon vos convictions, laisser moi simplement protéger vos arrières et éventuellement vous donnez un petit coup de pouce. Finit-il en regardant Sasuke, comme si il attendait son approbation.

- Pourquoi faire cela ? Demanda le brun.

- Pour l'injustice. Je suis un homme de convictions, j'ai simplement eu la chance que le monde accepte mes valeurs. Pourquoi pas vous ?

Les convictions... C'est sans doute ce qui amena Sasuke à accepter l'aide de Nara. C'était un homme bon, voulant agir contre l'injustice. Ce n'était pas un héros, mais néanmoins, il agissait comme tel, sans toutefois en porter la lourde étiquette. C'était un paria de la société, à sa façon bien sûr. C'était un anti-héros.

- Très bien, nous acceptons. Conclut Sasuke en serrant la main au brun.

Shikamaru lui sourit avant de s'en aller.

- Ma collaboratrice, Ino vous emmènera chez moi afin qu'on s'organise avec un peu plus de sérieux.

L'équipe regarda partir Shikamaru et Suigetsu se pencha vers Sasuke afin de murmurer :

- Qui a dit qu'on devrait pas aller chez des inconnus ?

Shikamaru était déjà chez lui quand Ino et l'équipe Hebi arriva. Ils s'étaient retrouvés face à un manoir, coupé du monde, trop grand pour une ou même deux personnes. L'aspect un peu ancestral de l'extérieur était trompeur, car l'intérieur était de tout dernier cri. Tout le mobilier était impeccable, si brillant que l'on pouvait se voir dedans. Ino les mena directement vers le fond du bâtiment, sans prendre le temps de leur faire visiter les lieux qu'ils pouvaient seulement entrapercevoir. Quand ils parurent attendre l'arrière de la bâtisse, Ino ouvrit ce qui semblait être la dernière pièce.

Cette dernière faisait peut-être à elle seule toute la superficie de la maison. Elle était remplie de bureau ou quelques personnes travaillaient. Ils remarquèrent toute de suite Shikamaru penché sur son bureau sans que l'on sache ce qu'il faisait. La blonde se fit remarquer avant de dire :

- Monsieur Nara, ils sont là. Tous là.

Shikamaru se releva aussitôt dévoilant ainsi son ouvrage : un fusil d'assaut qui ne semblait pas être une arme de série tant elle paraissait inhabituelle. L'arme retint l'attention de Suigetsu.

- A la bonne heure ! S'exclama le brun.

Il remarqua le regard du jeune homme sur ce qu'il faisait.

- Je vois que ça vous plait. C'est bien. J'espère que vous vous servirez de ce gadget dans un futur proche… Tenez. Dit-il en donnant l'arme au tireur.

Ce dernier l'accepta volontiers et fit une moue étonnée en la prenant.

- Léger hein ? J'ai pensé que c'était quand même mieux de tirer avec quelque chose qui ne vous alourdit pas. L'idée c'est que l'arme soit le prolongement de votre bras. Et autant dire que votre bras n'est pas un boulet…

- Comment vous avez fait pour… Demanda Suigetsu en calant l'arme sur son épaule.

- Des nouveaux matériaux, nouvelle technologie, tout ça tout ça… La magie de la science. Mais ça c'est l'aspect un peu chiant de ce joujou, les gadgets qui vont avec, ça c'est bien plus marrant.

Le scientifique se retourna, fouilla dans son bureau et sortit une petite boite ou se trouvaient différentes lunettes. Il en vissa une sur le viseur.

- Voilà, alors celle-ci fait capteur thermique, on sait jamais ça peut servir. Après on a les classiques, comme l'infrarouge. Mais le mieux c'est ça. Finit-il en montrant un petit panneau qu'il accrocha sur le côté de l'arme. C'est trop fois rien, mais ça pourrait vous aidez à vous coordonner à supposer que vos coéquipiers, mademoiselle et messieurs veuillent bien porter ces implants.

Karin réprima un soupir en voyant les petites puces dans la paume du scientifique. Juugo ne les remarqua même pas, et Sasuke ne parut pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée de ce faire implanter une forme électronique dans le corps.

- Après on peut toujours les enlever, mais je pense vraiment que ça peut vous aider…

- Bon, ok… mais après vous vous débrouillez pour me retirer ce truc. Conclut Sasuke avec l'accord des autres membres de son équipe.

- Génial ! Ino, amenez moi le pistolet comme ça sera fait. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous quatre.

La jeune femme revint un pistolet-injecteur en main qu'elle tendit à Shikamaru. Il accrocha la puce électronique sur le bout, et demanda le bras de Karin en premier.

- Les dames d'abord. Vous inquiétez pas, ça parait un peu gros, mais ça passe tout seul sous la peau. Plaisanta-t-il.

Il appuya l'aiguille sur le bras de la jeune femme et appuya presque instantanément, provoquant un claquement qui résonna dans la large pièce. Il utilisa le même procédé pour chacun des membres de l'équipe à l'exception de Suigetsu.

- Voilà, comme ça votre ami pourra voir ou vous êtes et communiquez en cas de séparation et de dispersion.

Comme le brun en avait fini avec Suigetsu il se tourna vers la rousse, avide de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il avait conçu pour elle.

- Ah, voici l'élément phare de l'équipe. La seule femme… Désolé pour toi mon vieux, mais franchement une femme de caractère comme elle a deux fois plus l'étoffe d'un leader que toi. Dit-il en envoyant une tape amicale dans l'épaule de Sasuke qui afficha une mine grave. Simple blague mon grand. Je dis juste que quand on a une telle femme dans une équipe comme celle-ci on se doit d'en tirer profit de toutes les manières possibles, non ?

Suigetsu ne parut pas aimer les insinuations de Shikamaru, mais il n'en fit rien. Le scientifique passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se laissa entrainer, toujours en affichant la même moue froide et distance.

- Une femme, son apparence, c'est sans doute une de ses armes les plus puissantes. Les femmes nous charment avec leur plastique et nous tue, en deux secondes avec ce qu'elles ont à l'intérieur. J'ai essayé de travailler là-dessus pour votre cas ma chère. Il faut dire que ma collaboratrice m'a bien aidé sur ces projets vous concernant. Comment dire, les femmes, tout ça, ça la connait. Tenez, ici j'ai quelque chose de sympa pour vous.

- C'est une chaussure. Continua la jeune femme déconcertée.

- Oui, oui, c'est une chaussure. Quel sens de l'observation. Dit Shikamaru non sans essayer un regard assassin de la rousse. En apparence le talon est compensé, c'est plus pratique pour courir. Mais si vous faites ceci… expliqua le savant en appuyant un peu sur la chaussure et en découvrant un talon en métal, transformant complètement la chaussure. Mais voilà on sait tous qu'un talon en métal solide peut faire très mal, dans le pied, le tibia, ou bien si vous êtes souple, dans le visage. Ça vous donne tout le confort d'une basket, et en même temps, juste avec une petite manœuvre ça vous donne tout le mordant d'un escarpin… Cool non ? Demanda-t-il fière de sa création.

Néanmoins la jeune femme ne parut pas très impressionnée, Shikamaru se ravisa et finit lui-même sa phrase.

- De toute façon vous êtes une femme, vous êtes déjà bien assez « gadgetisée » comme cela, en désignant avec de grand geste le buste de la jeune femme.

Il passa à côté d'elle sans prêter attention à son regard qui jetait des éclairs. Il désigna Sasuke du doigt et lui demanda d'approcher.

- Bon maintenant un peu d'attentions pour ce « chef ».

La scientifique lui désigna un katana que Sasuke prit dans ses deux mains avant de le sortir du fourreau.

- Un pistolet ça peut manquer de balle, mais une arme comme celle-ci c'est le genre de truc plus fidèle qu'un chien d'aveugle. Mis à part si vous la lâcher en route, cette épée, elle, ne vous lâchera pas.

Sasuke le regarda, partager entre l'émerveillement et la retenue.

- C'est pas un peu…

- Traditionnel ? Des fois ça vaut le coup… Et puis il y a des choses qui méritent de ne pas être oubliées tant elles sont parfaites non ?

Sasuke le regarda afficher une moue énigmatique avant de se perdre dans la contemplation de l'épée que le scientifique venait de lui donner. Soudain Juugo s'avança vers le brun, le dominant de plusieurs têtes.

- Et pour moi ?

Shikamaru le regarda, pas vraiment effrayé, le regard rieur avant de lui répondre.

- Pour toi ? On y travaille encore…

Quelques jours passèrent, et finalement chacun des membres de l'équipe Hebi se plaisaient chez le savant. Cet homme-là avait des ressources inépuisables et chaque jour, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau à découvrir, à exploiter, à tester. Ils étaient devenus ces cobayes dans le bon sens du terme. Ils les avaient équipés, leur avait montré comment s'en servir et leur avait permis de s'entrainer sérieusement. Cette préparation envisageait deux choses : soit il les sous-estimait, soit l'Akatsuki était telle que cet entrainement fut complètement mérité. Suigetsu était peut-être celui qui se plaisait le plus chez le manoir Nara. Il partageait ses valeurs et ils se plaisaient à travailler ensemble, la musique à fond. Shikamaru était loin d'être dupe. Ces criminels repentis avaient des secrets. Il avait aperçu le regard de Suigetsu envers Karin, cette volonté de toujours être proche d'elle, de la protéger, de la savoir en sécurité. Il avait noté aussi les regards vagues de Sasuke qui affichait toujours cette retenue énigmatique. Il avait su voir tous ces regards silencieux qu'il échangeait avec la jeune femme quand elle affichait une mine grave. Seul lui semblait savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'aider, cela passait vraisemblablement au-dessus des attentions de Suigetsu. Il s'était aperçut aussi que Juugo, silencieux plus que la normal était proche du leader qui lui rendait tout aussi bien ses silences.

Alors que tout le monde vaquaient à ses occupations, Shikamaru laissa Ino travailler seule et décida de rejoindre sa piscine qu'il avait fait construire au milieu du manoir. La pièce qui l'abritait était faite de grande baie vitrée qui laisse voir tout ce qu'il se passait. C'est ainsi qu'il remarqua que Sasuke était dedans. Mais le brun ne se découragea pas, entra et plongea directement, ne surprenant nullement Sasuke qui l'avait entendu venir. Finalement, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, la conversation s'amorça assez rapidement et de manière bien huilée. Mais à un moment elle dérapa :

- Cette fille, Ino, votre assistante, vous l'aimez bien, et elle aussi non ? Demanda Sasuke.

Shikamaru tourna la tête vers lui d'un mouvement sec, visiblement gêné par sa question avant de répondre.

- Ouais, c'est un chouette brin de fille. Je l'aime bien…

- Peut-être pas assez… Murmura Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Nara.

- Je veux dire, que j'ai l'impression que quand vous regardez cette fille vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai l'impression que c'est un substitut…

- Pas un substitut Sasuke. Pas un substitut… un baume, une guérison… souffla Shikamaru.

- Je suis désolé je ne devrais pas être indiscret.

- Ce n'est rien. Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Toute ma vie j'ai réparé des choses, je les ais créer, détruite, puis remise sur pied. Et un jour, quelqu'un m'a brisé de la plus horrible des manières. Je n'ai pas su comment réparer ce qu'il s'était passé. Ino est arrivé, et d'une certaine manière, c'est elle qui m'a rafistolée. Mais vous savez, une machine c'est un peu comme un humain, une fois qu'on l'a brisée, il y a toujours une cicatrice… Raconta le brun en un murmure.

- Je sais ce que ça fait ce genre de blessure. Répondit Sasuke tout aussi peiné.

- Elle s'appelait Temari… L'Akatsuki me la prise et je sais que jamais plus je ne pourrais la revoir. Et je pense que si l'Akatsuki payait pour cela… Cela, et bien… Cela accélérait peut-être la réparation…

- Vous savez, j'ai longtemps été comme vous… J'ai pensé que la vengeance pourrait me guérir et ce même s'il n'y avait personne, comme Ino, afin d'étancher ma peine. Ces gens, Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu sont les premiers à pouvoir me soulager. Et pourtant, cette peine, qui est toujours présente, il y a bien quelques années qu'elle aurait dû disparaitre, puisque j'ai rattrapé le coupable. Et pourtant le vide et toujours là, l'absence aussi. Je ne pense pas que la vengeance soit un médicament. C'est un symptôme, mais pas un remède. Un ingénieur comme vous devrait le savoir…

Shikamaru allait répondre, mais Ino arriva dans la pièce, l'interrompant.

- Monsieur, je crois qu'on a un problème. Un individu s'est introduit dans le…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une explosion fit trembler la maison. Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de la jeune femme. Le fond de la piscine fut scinder violement en deux, et les deux hommes chutèrent emportés par l'eau qui se déversa tel un tsunami dans l'établi qui se trouvait en dessous. Sonnés par les débris, l'eau et la chute, les deux bruns eurent du mal à se lever. Shikamaru qui semblait avoir moins souffert fut plus dynamique et se releva afin d'aider sa collaboratrice qui était tombée non loin d'eux. Son tailleur blanc et violet était trempé et maculé de poussière. Les fondations tremblèrent sous eux et une autre explosion défonça le mur, laissant voir le jardin. Cette dernière détonation projeta Ino et Shikamaru qui s'étaient relevés. Sasuke, encore au sol se protéger tant bien que mal des débris. La pièce était ravagée. Les ordinateurs étaient hors d'état, les tables et les chaises retournées. Le courant avait été automatiquement éteint quand l'eau de la piscine avait atteint les prises. Sasuke se releva, aidant au passage la blonde et le scientifique et les mena hors de la pièce où il retrouva le reste de son équipe qui avait accouru aussitôt. Karin, qui était comme toujours prévenante avait apporté deux joggings et deux t-shirt. Sasuke lui demanda comment elle savait où il était, mais la jeune femme le pressa de s'habiller ce qu'il fit. Soudain une vois, approchant sortit des décombres du garage.

- Ils sont toujours ici…

Habillé, Sasuke pressa toute l'assemblée de sortir vers la porte principale, mais un coup de feu dans leur dos les força à se séparer en deux. Comme ils couraient dans un couloir, pour éviter les rafales de balles, chacun avait sauté de part et d'autre de couloir, entrant dans une pièce ou une autre. Suigetsu et Karin avaient sauté dans la même direction, tandis que le reste du groupe avait sauté dans la direction opposée, ce retrouvant dans un salon.

- Fait péter le reste Deidara qu'on en finisse ! Cria une voix depuis le garage, signe que le dit Deidara était plus proche qu'on ne le croyait.

Une autre détonation se fit entendre près du salon dans lequel se trouvait Sasuke et les autres. La pièce fut à moitié détruite par la récente explosion, faisant fuir ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur. De l'autre côté, Karin et Suigetsu étaient dans la salle d'entrainement. Réagissant vite, Suigetsu décrocha son fusil du mur et plaça successivement la lunette thermique et le panneau de contrôle qui lui permettrait de voir ou étaient Sasuke et Juugo. Avec l'approbation du jeune homme, Karin se colla contre la porte qui avait été fermée par le souffle de l'explosion, attendant le moment opportun pour l'ouvrir à la volée. Quand elle entendit des pas près d'elle, Karin abattit la porte le plus férocement possible. L'homme en face d'elle, aux cheveux rouges comme elle, recula au bon moment, surpris. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Karin eut le temps de mettre un peu plus de son poids sur ses talons ce qui transforma complètement ses chaussures. Depuis le temps, Shikamaru les avaient un peu amélioré, transformant le talon en métal en quelque chose de véritablement aiguisé. Ce dernier devait se refermer quand la stabilité était en jeu ce qui en faisant une arme de choix pour la jeune femme. Alors que le roux s'était appuyé contre le mur, il dut réagir très vite. Il se dégagea très vite, car la seconde d'après, Karin avait planté son talon là où la tête de l'homme était auparavant. De l'autre côté, les explosions continuaient, mettant en difficulté Karin, car le sol devenait de moins en moins stable. Son assaillant le comprit assez vite et en tira avantage en la fauchant d'un coup de pied. La jeune femme chuta au sol et sans rien pouvoir faire, elle vit le roux sortir son arme pour la pointer sur elle. Elle retint son souffle, sentant sa force s'évanouir. Alors qu'elle pensait devoir mourir dans les prochains instants, Un puissant coup de feu bourdonna dans ses oreilles et son assaillant tomba en arrière, la tête à moitié explosée. Suigetsu derrière elle avait presque tiré à bout portant avec un sniper ce qui provoqua pas mal de dégâts. Il l'aida à se relever en lui adressant un mince sourire.

- Je garde toujours tes arrières ma grande.

Karin essuya son arcade qui saignait avant de dire :

- Il faut aider les autres.

Sans plus un mot, les deux amants se précipitèrent aider le reste de l'équipe.

Celui qui s'appelait Deidara les avait repoussés à coups d'explosions dans le grand salon. Après avoir roulé au sol à cause du souffle, Sasuke était atterrit près de la table basse, là où il avait posé son katana. Il le prit, et le cala derrière son dos. Une seconde détonation finit d'ébrécher le mur du salon, et envoyant Juugo pourtant si imposant derrière le canapé. Ino, près de Shikamaru semblait à bout de force, les genoux en sang sans pourtant lâcher prise. Alors que le mur était complètement défoncé, le dit Deidara apparut. Il offrit un sourire moqueur au scientifique au sol avant de reporter son attention vers Sasuke qui était près de la table.

- La meilleur défense, c'est bien l'attaque non ? Plaisante le blond s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce.

Sasuke détourna la tête apercevant Karin près de la porte. Un plan germa dans son esprit. D'un regard silencieux il fit signe à Karin de rester là où elle était. Le jeune homme, ensuite fit l'inventaire dans sa tête de ce qui pourrait lui servir. Sur la table basse, là où il s'était appuyé, trônait l'assiette non finie de Suigetsu. Le couteau en céramique était toujours dedans. Alors que le blond s'avançait toujours un peu plus, en un geste souple, Sasuke prit le couteau, et l'envoya directement sur celui qui les avait attaqués. Comme il n'était pas le meilleur viseur du monde, le couteau n'atteignit pas vraiment la cible. Il vint se planter dans l'épaule, et non dans le cœur ou dans la tête. Mais cela donna le temps à Sasuke de crier aux autres d'évacuer la maison, alors que celui qui avait détruit la maison gémissait et jurait en même temps, la main sur sa plaie.

Quand ils furent sortit, Shikamaru prit les choses en main. Il monta au volant d'une de ses voitures et ils s'enfuirent de la maison sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Au loin, le manoir Nara était brisé en deux. Une partie était un champ de ruine, l'autre partie demeurait encore, néanmoins fragilisée.

Ils étaient revenus à leurs sources : le gymnase. Il n'y avait rien dedans, mais au moins ils avaient un toit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Un endroit où panser leurs plaies… Heureusement aucun d'eux n'étaient gravement blessé. Ils n'avaient que quelques égratignures, mais rien de bien grave. Une fois arrivé dans la salle principale Suigetsu s'écroula lourdement sur le tatami, laissant son fusil de côté. Karin s'assit à ses côtés en soufflant. Le tireur se releva subitement, et jeta un regard assassin au scientifique qui était resté près de la porte.

- Vous ! Comment se fait-il que des assassins comme l'Akatsuki sachent parfaitement ou vous habitiez. Non parce que c'est tout de même étrange toute cette préparation. Ce qui sous-entends que ces enfoirés avaient un plan qu'ils préparaient depuis bien longtemps et qu'ils savaient où vous vous habitiez depuis longtemps. Première hypothèse qui me vient à l'esprit : vous avez déjà eu affaire à eux et vous ne nous l'avez pas dit ! Le héla-t-il furieux.

Shikamaru allait répliquer mais Sasuke l'interrompit :

- Il me l'avait dit et vraiment ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Oh quoi il te l'avait dit pendant votre petite baignade en amoureux. Parce que ça aussi c'était con ! Ragea le jeune homme.

- C'est tout de même pas ma faute si j'ai pas su prévoir que ces connards allaient nous attaquer. Le blond m'a dit « la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque »… Il savait pour nous, mais c'est pas la première fois que des fuites nous compromettent et sincèrement je pense pas que cela vienne de Nara. On va rattraper le coup ensemble, comme une équipe un point c'est tout.

A ces mots, Suigetsu se releva s'approcha du leader et lui répondit.

- Je pisse sur ton équipe de merde Uchiha. Je suis ici, c'est pour une seule raison… Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Karin le coupa car elle s'était levée aussi.

- Et moi je suis ici pour l'équipe. Tu devrais avoir plus de considération pour ce genre de chose… Annonça-t-elle avant de prendre le bras de Suigetsu pour sortir de la pièce.

Alors que la rousse et son amant sortaient, Sasuke le regarda faire avant de s'adresser à Shikamaru.

- Désolé pour votre maison…

- Non moi désolé, j'ai été trop confiant. Répondit du tac au tac le brun. Heureusement qu'on a pu récupérer quelques trucs au passage. J'ai des oreillettes, quelques armes, mais rien de transcendant. Désolé finalement je serais pas le grand ingénieur de l'équipe Hebi j'en ai bien peur.

- Vous avez déjà fait pas mal de choses pour nous, ne vous jugez pas trop vite…

Suigetsu s'était séparé de Karin, la laissant marcher tranquillement derrière lui. Il joignit le vestiaire afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage et de le nettoyer de toute la poussière qui le maculait. Dans le miroir en face il put voir Karin et sa moue à la fois tranquille et à la fois anxieuse. Elle qui était tout le temps sur la défensive avait changé. Elle semblait presque apaisée, délestée de tous ses anciens démons. Suigetsu lui n'avait pas encore réussit à faire le vide en lui. Alors que Karin faisait confiance à l'esprit d'équipe, Suigetsu le reniait tout en bloc. C'était une chose dangereuse de se battre pour les autres, pour des gens qu'on n'apprécie pas tant que cela. On met sa vie en danger et on néglige ceux qu'on aime vraiment, ceux qui comptent, ceux que l'on doit protéger. Il été pétrifier à l'idée que Karin soit blessée ou pire. Il était effrayé à l'idée que cela soit de ca faute. La rousse passa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'enlaça tendrement. Il voulait se laisser aller et profiter de cet instant mais les évènements dans le manoir l'avaient chauffé en blanc. Ses muscles étaient tendus et la chaleur de Karin ne semblait pas le guérir.

- Suigetsu. Murmura-t-elle dans son dos. Regarde-moi…

Le jeune homme n'osa pas se retourner et aussi elle le fit pour lui. Doucement sans le brusquer, la jeune femme appuya ses deux paumes sur le visage du jeune homme ramenant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il se laissa faire et à ce moment il commença à lâcher prise. Profitant du fait qu'ils soient seuls, ils échangèrent un baiser.

- On les a manqués au manoir, mais là on les aura. C'est que des stupides gosses ça sera facile, il nous a même pas fallu quatre heures pour les trouver. Expliqua Deidara à son coéquipier, un homme aux cheveux bleus.

- Comment ça tu te le sois pas faits au manoir ?

- J'étais avec Sasori.

- Tout s'explique alors. Le travail sera jamais bien fait si on embauche des quiches. On attend quoi ?

- Le bon moment Kisame, le bon moment.

Les deux hommes étaient terrés dans la pénombre, avec pour seule vue, le complexe sportif ou s'était abrités Sasuke et son équipe.

Cela faisait bien quelques heures que Suigetsu et Karin n'étaient pas revenus. Mais Sasuke avait confiance en la jeune femme. Elle ne partirait pas à cause de ses convictions, et de sa foi en la justice. Quant à Suigetsu, il resterait si la rousse restait. Il ne voulait pas les déranger pensant que ces moments ensembles pouvaient les apaiser. Ils en avaient eu des moments, mais maintenant ils étaient passés.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on devrait rester ici ? Demanda Ino d'une voix blanche, encore toute pantelante à cause de l'attaque.

- Je pense pas qu'ils nous suivront ici. Le manoir Nara était un peu voyant dans la nature. Ce gymnase est plus passe-partout, ils devraient pas avoir l'idée de venir ici. Shikamaru vous connaissez un peu les membres de cette organisation non ?

- Ouais… Celui à qui nous avons eu affaire c'était Deidara. Un expert en explosions et tout ce qui a autour. Comme vous l'avez remarqué il est plutôt doué dans son domaine.

Sasuke acquiesça et laissa Shikamaru continuer.

- Quant à l'autre, d'après la description de votre coéquipière, je pense que c'était Sasori. C'était un scientifique, mais pas dans le même domaine que moi. Son champ d'expertise c'était plutôt le corps humain… Enfin c'était un psychopathe. Résuma le brun sous le regard interrogateur de Sasuke.

- En tout cas, maintenant il est mort. Termina Juugo qui semblait être celui le moins troublé par les récents évènements.

Alors qu'ils se pensaient protéger, en sécurité, une voix au dehors, toute proche leur signala le contraire.

- Et boum !

Joignant l'action à la parole, une détonation explosa, emportant le mur de la pièce ou Sasuke, Juugo, le scientifique et son assistante étaient laissant la pièce à l'air libre. Tous furent projeter par le souffle de l'explosion contre le mur et en restèrent sonnés quelques secondes. Juugo fut le premier à réagir, attrapa la poutre, la déracinant de sol ou elle était fixée et l'envoya vers les deux assaillants qui rentraient dans la pièce en partie démolie. Malheureusement le projectile n'éteignit aucune cible, mais réussit à impressionner les deux criminels qui échangèrent un regard surpris. L'homme aux cheveux bleus indiqua à son partenaire le couloir afin qu'il trouve les reste de l'équipe. Sasuke, abasourdit rejoignit Juugo, se levant du sol.

- Va-t'en avec Ino et Shikamaru j'te rejoins après.

Juugo ne protesta pas et fit confiance aveuglement au leader. Il empoigna la blonde et le savant et les entraina vers une direction opposée.

De leur côté, Karin et Suigetsu furent tout aussi surpris. La rousse s'apprêta à rejoindre le reste de l'équipe mais Suigetsu l'en empêcha.

- Soyons plus malin. J'me laisse pas avoir deux fois.

Il lui demanda de se cacher dans les toilettes, tandis que lui, grimpa sur ces derniers afin de rejoindre la plaque de ventilation fixée au plafond. D'un mouvement sec, il la déboita, la fit rentrée dans le conduit et y entra à son tour. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Karin, lui intimant de se taire et lui envoya un baiser, l'œil rieur.

Ils avaient bien fait se cacher, parce que Deidara arriva quelques minutes après. Il inspecta les lieux et ne vit rien. Le blond allait repartir, mais un bruit l'alerta. Suigetsu n'avait jamais rien fait en finesse. Ce n'était pas non plus l'homme le plus fin du monde et le conduit était vraiment étroit. Un endroit par Karin pensa-t-il. Il se cogna contre la paroi et il sut que son plan tombait à l'eau au moment même où Deidara l'avait entendu.

- Il y a un gros lourdaud qui va mourir dans son piège à rat. Plaisanta le criminel en envoyant une de ses grenades dans le conduit.

A cet instant, Karin décida d'agir. Avec un cri de rage, elle rabattit la porte des sanitaires où elle était l'envoyant ainsi contre le criminel. Surpris, il ne put rien faire pour l'éviter et se la prit en pleine figure. Son nez craqua douloureusement et il sortit en titubant des vestiaires.

De son coté, Suigetsu avait eu le temps de se déplacer dans le conduit avant que la grenade explose. Il put avoir accès à une sortie qui débouchait tout droit vers une autre pièce du gymnase dédiée aux sports collectifs. L'explosion le poussa un peu, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se raccrocher au panier de basket qu'il effleura juste un peu. Sa chute ne fut pas amortie et il tomba lourdement sur le sol stratifié.

De son côté Sasuke avait trouvé en Kisame son égal. Il avait un sabre lui aussi que le leader avait réussi à lui ôter avec un mouvement intelligent. Mais le jeune homme se retrouva vite dépasser. Il était évident que l'homme en face de lui était un monstre. Il était deux fois plus entrainé, et sa force était énorme. Sasuke ne faisait plus que fuir devant les assauts de l'homme en face de lui, alors que c'était pourtant lui qui tenait l'arme la plus dangereuse. Alors qu'il trébucha, Sasuke se retrouva dépouiller de son arme à cause d'un violent coup qui l'envoya contre le mur. Sentant la fatigue lui voler ses sens, Sasuke se sentit divaguer. Néanmoins, il remarqua que le criminel tenait son arme entre ses grosses mains. Shikamaru avait fait en sorte que le pommeau du katana soit adapté à la main, plutôt menue de Sasuke afin de lui en donner une pleine maitrise. Kisame, par conséquent avec ses grosses mains dut s'adapter tant bien que mal, tenant à la fois le pommeau, et la base en métal de l'arme. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce, s'attardant sur l'interrupteur à ses côtés. Le jeune homme prévu le mouvement de criminel en face de lui qui comptait bien lui ôter la tête du reste de son corps. Comme il le pressentait la brute y mit toutes ses forces. Sasuke se poussa au bon moment et l'arme vint s'encastrer profondément dans l'interrupteur. Le métal aiguisé attaque l'installation électrique, et le courant se propagea sur la tige en acier que le monstre tenant dans ses mains ? Après quelques convulsions, il tomba à la renverse, laissant l'arme de l'Uchiha planter verticalement dans l'interrupteur. D'un coup de pied bien placé avec sa basket, Sasuke la dégagea et s'en empara avant de chercher le reste de son équipe.

De son coté, Karin était encore au prise avec le dernier attaquant : Deidara. L'expert en détonation n'était cependant pas mauvais au corps à corps et le couloir étroit dans lequel ils étaient n'aidant pas vraiment au combat. Karin esquiva ses coups grâce à sa flexibilité, mais il la calcula assez vite et réussit à prédire ses gestes. Il l'envoya plusieurs fois au sol, en se moquant bien du fait qu'elle soit une femme.

- Alors on sort pas son super gadget ma belle. Lui dit-il alors que la jeune femme était une fois de plus au sol.

Sans le savoir, il lui avait donné un plan. La rousse fit mine qu'elle avait du mal à se relever pour se donner un peu de répit. Elle savait que le blond rirait de cette faiblesse et lui donnerais du répit pour se moquer. Il était trop sûr de lui, et Karin profitait toujours des hommes trop confiants. Alors qu'elle était parfaitement relevée, la jeune femme ne lui donna pas le temps de sortir une réplique cinglante. Elle se jeta sur lui, sauta, pied en avant afin de l'envoyer au sol. La pression sur son torse ouvrit ses chaussures. La rousse tomba au sol, mais se releva plus rapidement en roulant en arrière. Son assaillant choqué ne se releva pas, et ne se relèvera jamais. Karin ôta en urgence son pied de la chaussure, le talon aiguisé apparent. Telle une panthère elle se jeta sur le blond et d'un geste précis elle lui planta le talon en plein œil ce qui l'acheva sur le coup. Elle resta assise sur le cadavre quelques temps avant de retirer sa deuxième chaussure. Après avoir repris son souffle la rousse se releva le talon à la main et se précipita vers l'autre partie du gymnase. Elle savait que Suigetsu était tombé ici, elle voulait juste le voir.

Puissamment elle rabattit les deux portes battantes et elle aperçut Suigetsu au milieu de la large pièce, le panier de basket à ses côtés, complètement défoncé par sa chute. Il fit un petit sourire qu'il cacha ensuite quand il la vit arriver, furieuse. Il se releva un peu, mais Karin le repoussa violement au sol. Finalement, la rousse s'écroula à côté de lui, à bout de nerfs.

- Gros idiot ! S'écria-t-elle rageusement.

Il remarqua son talon à la main, tel un poignard. Il lui adressa un regard malicieux et la jeune femme rejeta sa chaussure sur le côté avant de dire :

- Oui j'ai enfin comprit comment marchait ce putain de gadget.

Sasuke avait retrouvé tout le monde un peu derrière le gymnase après avoir vu que Suigetsu et Karin allaient bien. Chacun était sain et sauf et c'était bien là le principal. Cette deuxième surprise c'était un peu comme le sort qui s'acharnait sur eux. Mais ils tenaient encore et toujours, se relevant à chaque coup. « la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque ». Cette phrase prit plus de sens tout à coup pour le leader. Dans sa tête le plan d'attaque se formait. L'Akatasuki ne leur laisserait pas le temps de se reposer. L'organisation criminelle se retrouvait amputée de trois de ses membres et était maintenant affaiblie. Chaque membres de l'équipe semblait furieux contre l'Akatsuki et Sasuke savait qu'il fallait puiser dans cette rage le bon composé : l'idée de revanche. Avec le temps il avait appris à différencier cela de la vengeance. La revanche était juste. La vengeance, bien qu'elle soit bien souvent méritée n'amenait rien. Suigetsu semblait convaincu du fait que l'Akatsuki paye et ceux toute de suite, sans lui laisser le temps de se refaire, d'enterrer leur morts… Shikamaru était d'accord avec ce plan et Karin ne trouva rien à redire. Le scientifique leur donna les oreillettes et leur donna quelques instructions pendant qu'ils étaient en route. Le repaire de l'organisation criminelle avait déjà été trouvé par Shikamaru avant. Pour trouver justice, il n'avait pas besoin de plan.

- Suigetsu tu devras rester en retrait et communiquer les positions de chacun, les aider à se guider. Tu seras mon interprète. Karin j'te suggère de te séparer du reste de l'équipe et de faire une entrée seule, dans un endroit à l'écart. Sasuke, Juugo, vous, vous rentrez tous les deux, vous nettoyer le plus possible. Si vous pouviez me ramener leurs disques durs, j'en serais ravi.

- Tu voudrais pas non plus qu'on te ramène à boire ? Proposa Suigetsu en ricanant.

Shikamaru lui rendit son sourire mesquin avant d'expliquer plus en profondeur.

Pour une fois, Suigetsu avait écouté ce qu'on lui disait. Ces stupides mégalos de l'Akatsuki avaient beaucoup d'ouvertures comme l'avait prédit Shikamaru. « Les idiots » pensa toute de suite Suigetsu. Quand on est une organisation comme celle-ci on s'arrange pour vivre caché… Sur son panneau de contrôle il voyait les membres de son équipe. Juugo et Sasuke, qui formait un bloc étaient situés perpendiculairement à Karin, seule. Elle devait attendre un peu avant de rentrer. Sur son écran le tireur ne voyait pas sa longue chevelure de feu, ni ses courbes, mais il la voyait en vie, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

- J'aime pas trop quand tu fais ça tu sais… Lui dit-il via l'oreillette, pas vraiment conscient qu'il partageait cette conversation avec toute l'équipe.

- Je sais. Lui répondit-elle.

- Théoriquement l'homme doit travailler pour préserver sa femme…

- La ferme. Rugit subitement Sasuke, agacé par ces jérémiades. Tout le monde vous entend.

- Ouais bin t'as qu'à pas écouter et puis c'est tout. Bon aller c'est bon y'a personne vous pouvez rentrer.

- Merci. Marmonna Sasuke.

Suigetsu observa la scène dans sa lunette. Malgré la pénombre il voyait assez distinctement ses coéquipiers. C'était son secret de tireur, même dans le noir il était doué. Il vit Juugo briser la fenêtre avant de rentrer dans le complexe lui et Sasuke. Après cela, il dévissa sa lunette actuelle et la remplaça par celle que Shikamaru lui avait fourni, la thermique. Aussitôt, le scientifique ce manifesta à son tour.

- Ils sont rentrés ? Demanda-t-il dans l'oreillette.

- Oui c'est bon.

- Bon alors, tu vas leur dire d'aller tout droit. Qu'ils ne s'occupent pas des portes dans le couloir. La salle principale est au bout. Qu'ils aillent dedans en premier.

- Ok. Répondit Suigetsu avant de tout répéter à Sasuke.

Shikamaru avait émis la suggestion de ne pas être sur le canal principal. Il avait fait en sorte de s'établir en dehors de la conversation de l'équipe afin de ne parler qu'à Suigetsu qui transmettait toutes ces instructions. Il disait que c'était plus pratique, et personne n'avait trouvé rien à redire, même si Sasuke n'avait pas réellement approuvé.

L'œil dans la lunette, il repéra quelqu'un qui bougeait dans la pièce principale.

- Y'a quelqu'un la dedans les gars… Informa-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Juste une personne ? Demanda Sasuke en s'arrêtant dans le couloir.

- Oui, de ce que je vois il n'y a qu'une personne là-dedans.

- Je crois qu'on va pouvoir gérer alors…

Ils étaient devant la porte maintenant et Sasuke se poussa pour laisser Juugo l'ouvrir, à sa façon.

- Suigetsu, dit à Karin de rentrer. Il faut pas que Sasuke et Juugo voient arriver une autre personne… Ca va les distraire un peu, autant les prendre uns par uns. Demanda parallèlement le scientifique.

- D'accord. Karin, tu peux y aller.

- Ok. Répondit Karin avant de se glisser par la trappe d'aération.

A partir de là, Suigetsu ne voulut plus que regarder son amante. Grâce à sa signature thermique il la vit entrer tout en discrétion dans le repaire avant d'atterrir dans un couloir tout en souplesse. Pendant ce cours laps de temps, Suigetsu avait oublié ses autres coéquipiers.

- Hé ! Héla Sasuke dans l'oreillette. Y'a personne ici…

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers ses coéquipiers, mais il n'eut pas le temps pour le prévenir.

- Mais si… Commença-t-il avant d'entendre un bruit de coup d'en l'oreillette lui signifiant qu'un de ses collègues avait trouvé l'homme caché dans la pièce.

Il maugréa une injure avant de s'inquiéter de l'état de ses amis.

- C'est bon. Cria presque Sasuke qui semblait s'être prit le coup.

Rapidement, le cœur battant parce qu'il l'avait perdu de vue, Suigetsu dirigea son œil vers Karin. Ses entrailles se comprimèrent quand il s'aperçut que quelqu'un était derrière elle et que la jeune femme était dans son champ de tir.

- Derrière toi ! Cria-t-il dans l'oreillette à son attention.

La jeune femme compris de suite que ce message lui était destiné car jamais Suigetsu n'aurait perdu son sang-froid si les autres étaient en danger, mais elle c'était autre chose. La rousse se retourna à temps pour éviter le tir qui lui était destiné.

Instinctivement, Suigetsu se releva prestement pour l'aider, mais la voix de Shikamaru le rappela à l'ordre.

- Non ! Attendez ! Restez là ! Karin s'en sortira, ayez confiance en elle. Tirez quand vous aurez le champ libre. Faite lui confiance je vous en prie !

Suigetsu se rallongea à contrecœur, prêt à tirer dès que sa compagne aurait libérer le champ de vision.

De l'autre côté, Sasuke avait été envoyé contre le mur, par un coup dans le ventre. Il avait la respiration coupé, et eu du mal à se relever. Juugo, qui surveillait ses arrières en évita un, et en bloqua un deuxième avec sa seul main, enfermant le poing de l'homme qui paraissait menu. Pourtant, ce dernier témoignait d'une force impressionnante et Juugo dut reculer face à son adversaire. L'homme devant lui avait des cheveux blancs et des tatouages. Après l'avoir repoussé, Juugo prit son élan, et l'attrapa au ventre, défonçant le mur au passage. Le jeune homme se releva tant bien que mal repoussant les plaques de plâtre que s'était écroulées. Son adversaire se releva aussi, en ayant l'air de ne presque rien avoir. Ce dernier le lança quelques poings bien placés, et Juugo remarqua toute de suite ses aptitudes dignes d'un boxeur, ce qui expliquerais alors son endurance et sa puissance. Quant à Sasuke, il avait du mal à se relever. Il avait mal récupérer du combat de la veille, et ses côtes le faisaient souffrir atrocement. Il vit Juugo combattre le criminel et jugea bon de ne pas trainer dans ses pattes. Un coup mal placé de la part de Juugo pourrait lui faire très mal. Il décida de contourner l'endroit, et d'essayer de rejoindre le combat par derrière afin de surprendre l'homme.

Karin, elle, envoya rapidement l'arme de son adversaire au sol d'un coup de pied bien placé. Se donnant de l'élan, l'homme en face d'elle, brun et métissé, voulu l'assommer, mais elle bloqua son coup près de son visage à l'aide de ses deux avant-bras. La jeune femme attrapa le bras de son assaillant, le plia, ce qui lui permit de se baisser. Mais le criminel ne lui laissa pas le temps d'attaquer, car il lui envoya son coude dans le menton la faisant reculer. Rapidement, la rousse se ressaisit et balança son pied en arrière. Le brun se le prit en plein visage et recula à son tour, déboussolé. Karin se releva sans perdre de temps et voulut réengager le combat mais l'homme fut plus rapide. Il lui envoya plusieurs coups qu'elle esquiva à chaque fois, bien plus agile du fait de sa petite corpulence. Mais il lui mit un coup de tête qui la sonna un peu, la plaqua contre le mur afin de mieux pouvoir l'attaquer. Il lui cogna le tibia, mais la rousse répliqua en lui renvoyant son coude dans la mâchoire se dégageant ainsi du mur.

De l'autre côté, Juugo avait plus de mal. Chaque coups qu'il envoyait de semblait pas vraiment avoir d'impact sur l'homme qui semblait bien entrainé. Pourtant à chaque fois il y mettait toutes ses forces, et les coups envoyés devraient normalement réduire un homme en bouillie. Mais l'homme en face était son égal, mais en moins monstrueux. Chaque fois il lui renvoyait ses coups. Mais alors que son assaillant ne semblait pas fatigué, Juugo, lui, sentit l'endurance lui manquer cruellement. Alors que le criminel l'envoya au sol une énième fois, Juugo se rappela des conseils de Sasuke : utiliser son environnement. Rapidement, il aperçut près de l'endroit où il était tombé une cloueuse. Alors que l'homme en face de lui s'apprêtait à frapper sa jambe il lui envoya un clou dans le mollet. Tous les autres atteignirent le mur. Juugo jurement mentalement : la prochaine fois il penserait à Suigetsu de lui apprendre à viser. Le criminel hurla de douleur, et se ploya devant Juugo. D'un geste sec il dégagea le clou rouillé de son mollet et le rejeta sur le côté, se relevant encore une fois. Etonné, et à bout force Juugo se défendit de moins en moins bien et tout à coup, la douleur obstrua ses sens et sa force naturelle. Du coup de l'œil alors qu'il essayait de se protéger, il aperçut Sasuke, tapit derrière l'homme, son katana à la main. Juugo comprit ce qu'il devait faire, et d'un bond, surprenant l'homme aux cheveux blancs il se releva, attrapa l'avant-bras de l'homme, et lui donna un coup vers son mollet blessé afin de le mettre à genoux. D'un geste précis et rapide, Sasuke abattit son arme sur le bras du criminel, lui coupant net son membre. Finalement, après quelques secondes, il l'acheva.

L'homme s'acharna, et envoya son poing droit sur la tempe de la jeune femme. Ce dernière le bloqua et envoya son genou dans son estomac. Comme il ne s'y attendait pas, il recula, le souffle coupé. Elle réengagea l'assaut, mais il la contra avant. Il bloqua son bras, la cala contre torse, et enlaça son cou, lui coupant le souffle. Rapidement, les poumons se la jeune femme manquèrent d'air, et ses petit bras ne pouvaient rien contre le bras musclés de l'homme qui s'enroulait comme un boa. Le souffle coupé, elle prit appui sur le mur du couloir étroit et le grimpa lentement en se soustrayant à l'étreinte mortelle du criminel. Alors qu'elle se sentit glisser, elle réussit par une pirouette et grâce au mur à passer derrière lui. Avec toutes ses forces elle le cogna la tête la première contre le mur, le rendant incapable de bouger toute de suite. Suigetsu qui avait tout épié lui cria :

- Bouge du champ !

Karin s'exécuta et Suigetsu put tirer. La vitre se brisa d'un seul coup, et la balle atteignit l'homme, en plein milieu de la tête. Le projectile vint se loger dans le mur tout proche de Karin qui sursauta en entendant la détonation. Epuisée, reprenant son souffle, elle s'autorisa un petit temps de pause.

Finalement, les deux groupes se rejoignirent, mais ils ne trouvèrent personne dans le repaire. Sasuke n'oublia pas de récupérer les disques demandé par Shikamaru. Le scientifique voulait regarder les informations dedans afin d'établir une ébauche de plan. Suigetsu était resté près de Karin pendant tout le temps.

Shikamaru tendit la main afin de récupérer les disques, mais Sasuke se ravisa et recula sa main.

- C'est pour faire quoi déjà vous m'avez dit ? Demanda-t-il.

- Regarder les informations je vous l'ai déjà dit… Ils ont peut-être un plan.

Mais cette réponse ne satisfit pas Sasuke qui resta toujours méfiant. Cette méfiance se propagea à toute son équipe qui montra tout un coup un visage assez hostile.

- Depuis quand vous en savez autant sur l'Akatsuki. Tout c'est bien plus gros qu'une simple vengeance, n'est-ce pas ?

Shikamaru ne trouva rien à dire ce qui finit de semer le doute.

- Vous avez menti. Vous travaillez pour quelqu'un qui voulait ces disques. Je ne suis pas bête pour savez…

- Oui. C'est vrai. Je travaille pour quelqu'un. Mais vous n'auriez jamais accepté de travailler pour quelqu'un… Vous êtes des solitaires, des anciens criminels…

- Vous travaillez pour qui ? Intervint Suigetsu.

- Quelqu'un de bien. Répondit Shikamaru, déconcerté.

Sasuke s'avança vers lui, mais Shikamaru refusa de se laisser intimider.

- Vous avez eu tort de nous prendre pour des abrutis. Sur ces mots, il jeta les disques par terre, et les brisa d'un seul coup de pied.

- Non mais vous êtes malades ! Cria Shikamaru dépité par le geste du leader alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à partir.

- Je vous avais prévenu ! Nous ne sommes pas des criminels, mais nous ne sommes pas non plus des héros ! Nous nous battons pour des causes que l'on trouve justes ! Sinon nous nous battons pour nous, pour nous préserver. Vous et votre employeur, qui que ce soit, vous nous avez mis en danger pour une causes à laquelle on n'avait pas vraiment adhérer… Voyez-vous, nous sommes des gens de convictions et nous nous battons pour elles. Pas pour les autres…

Avant de partir, Sasuke jeta un regard de mépris au scientifique qu'il avait renvoyé à la case départ en un geste. Il regarda aussi la blonde qui était restée en retrait. Elle semblait tout savoir, mais pourtant il ne lui en voulut pas. Lui et son équipe quittèrent les lieux, se jurant de ne plus se laisser avoir et de ne plus se battre que pour eux-mêmes.


End file.
